Two Witches, One Human, and Two Werewolves? Sound's Like A Party!
by KatzeLBurn
Summary: What happens when the Lockhart Twins, Diana and Sophie, are thrown into the mix of the Teen Wolf world? Well Diana becomes enticed for the brooding Derek Hale and Sophie crushes on the hopeless (but still loved) Stiles. Rated M, because who knows what can happen with these Twins around. Derek Hale/Oc.
1. Chapter 1

**_AN- This is my first time posting on (obviously), so I would appreciate any reviews and thoughts on what you might have on my story. I also added a description of the Twins because it helps me understand the looks of a character more, and some of you might agree as well. Anyway, on with the story! I do not own Teen Wolf or any of it content, I only own the Lockhart family._**

Chapter One

Who's The New Werewolf in Town?

"Do you think they'll be alright?" my twin sister asked as she read a book; lounging on my window seat. I looked away from my computer to Sophie, who was now looking out to the forest that our (close to an estate but not a mansion) home lived at the edge of. She was probably wishing she took Stiles offer to go in the woods to search for the other half of a dead body now. EW, no thank you!

"Stiles dad will probably grab them before they find anything" I chuckled before returning back to my computer.

"What are you doing over there?" Sophie asked plopping down on my bed beside me. "More shoes?" my sister giggled, "You have a problem."

"Your face" I muttered scrolling through the shows some more. "Hey, if I buy these I can get another pair, same brand though, half off," I turned to Sophie "You want any, my treat."

My sister giggled again, and before she answered, a monstrous howl shuck my windows. Snapping our heads around, at almost lightning speed, to look out at the forest, our eyes wide in shock and fear. Wolves didn't live in California, they haven't for some time now, but that didn't mean werewolves didn't.

"You don't think,"

"Their fine" I interrupted Sophie getting off my bed and heading for my window.

"But that was,"

"I know" I interrupted again scanning the forest for anything that might stand out.

"What do we do?" Sophie asked.

Not seeing anything (like I could at this time of night), I turned away from the window. "You're gonna pick out a pair of shoes, we're gonna go to bed, and go to school tomorrow" I said. Before Sophie could protest I added, "'If anything is out of the ordinary we tell Aunt Beth." Sophie slowly nodded as I sat down beside her and gave her a hug. "The boys are fine," I promised and Sophie nodded again, "Now pick out your new shoes."

That got me a giggle from my twin and she turned back to my computer.

I examined my outfit one more time in my three way mirror. Something was wrong, missing, with my look, but what is it? Black skinny jeans that complimented my legs and ass: check; adorable leopard print four inch heels: check; matching strapless bustier and golden bracelets: check and check. I look hot to trot, but something was missing, what was it?

* * *

I called for my sister and she walked in as she was putting in her silver hoop earrings. "Yeah?" she asked walking to my side and examined her own outfit. Fitting, off the shoulders, long sleeved baby pink shirt, a grey buttoned vest on top, washed out grey skinnies, and baby pink four inch, open toed, heels.

Oh I loved how my sister was my Yin to my Yang… or is it her Yang to my Yin? Her Yin to my Yang? Oh whatever! It's obvious that we are each other's opposite, but still complimented on another nicely. Sophie was the nice sister that had a venom tongue (if needed), and I was the wicked sister that could be gentle to the touch (if I felt like it).

"What's missing?" I asked my sister my eyes scanning my outfit for the twentieth time.

Sophie's eyes took a turn to scan my outfit before her gaze landed on my shoulders. "Your jacket" my twin answered applying a thin layer of baby pink lipstick.

"And that is why you're my twin" I smiled before walking to my closet and pulling on my black leather, quarter sleeved jacket.

"Really? Cause I kind of thought that was a birth thing" Sophie said with a role of her eyes. I smiled at my sister and applied my red lipstick to finish off my make-up. "You ready?" Sophie asked and I gave a nod while grabbing my black purse from my bed.

"Aunt Beth we're leaving!" my twin and I called out as we walked down the stairs to the front door.

"Girls!" turning away from the door, Sophie and I looked up at our Aunt Beth. We looked just like her; the entire woman in our family looked alike actually. It was a trait of ours: pitch black hair, pale skin, and forest green eyes. The beautiful Lockhart Woman. Aunt Beth put her hands on the rail of the second floor walk way, her face holding on of authority. "I heard that howl as well last night," she said, "Report if you see anything."

"Yes Aunt Elizabeth" Sophie and I nodded.

Aunt Beth's face instantly morphed to her motherly look, one that said she was proud of my sister and I. "Have a good first day back now" Aunt Beth said and we smiled back before finally walking thought the front door.

* * *

"Hey look, there's Scott" Sophie pointed to the bike racks as I drove our silver dodge charger. "Crap, Jackson's going to get the spot" Sophie pouted causing me to smirk.

"I don't think so" I said shifting gears and stopping on the gas more. Speeding around Jackson, I cut him off and parked in the spot beside the bike racks. I watched as Scott jumped a little when the engine roared and let out a laugh.

"Here come's Jackson" Sophie giggled grabbing her purse and double checked to see if she missed anything.

Knocking hitting my window, I looked up at Jackson threw the tinted window. Ooh, he's pissed; this is going to be fun. "What the hell man! Move! This is my spot!" the jock snapped at my rolled up window.

Grabbing my purse I opened my door and stepped out; Jacksons angered face melted to shock then a smirk. "Really? Cause," I looked around the parking space, "I don't see your name anywhere." With that I closed my door, locked up, and smiled at Scott as we walked to my sister.

"Hey Diana," I turned to Jackson annoyed, "Looking good today, will I be seeing you at lacrosse today?" EW, he winked at me.

"Yeah, but I won't be cheering for you" I spat before walking off with my twin and Scott. "And stop looking at my ass!" I snapped making Sophie giggle.

"Who's looking at your ass?" Stiles asked.

"No one important" I answered.

"You guy's find anything last night?" Sophie asked.

"My dad found me before I could look around" Stile answered. I smiled at my sister and held out my hand. Sophie sighed as she handed me twenty dollars. "You guy's made a bet on me?" Stiles asked appalled.

"If it makes you feel any better, I bet you wouldn't be found until your dad knew you were gone" Sophie smiled with a shrug.

"Thank-you Soph, at least someone believes in me" Stiles said glaring at me.

"I'm a realist, not an optimist" I answered.

Stiles rolled his eyes before turning to Scott. "So let's see it' Stiles told his best friend.

"See what?' Sophie asked tilting her head.

"This" Scott said lifting his shirt to reveal a bandage with some blood leaking threw.

My heart stopped and dropped to my stomach. Looking to Sophie, we mirrored the same scared expression. Our eyes screamed "please don't be a werewolf bite please don't be a werewolf bite".

"I think it was a wolf" Scott said.

Crap.

"I gotta pee" I said walking off while my sister stayed behind to get more information on how much our two friends know. Walking into the girls bathroom, I looked under the stall to check in anyone else was there. I had the place to myself, good. Pulling out my HTC Evo, I called my Aunt and put the phone to my ear, tapping my foot waiting for her to pick up.

"Diana, is everything ok?" Aunt Beth asked, worried obviously but hidden very well.

"We have a problem" I said, pausing to look over my shoulder, making sure no one else walked in. "My friend Scott, he was bit" I told my Aunt as the bell rang.

* * *

"He doesn't think it's a wolf any more, thanks to Stiles" Sophie told me as we walked towards the bleacher of the lacrosse field. "He doesn't know what bit him now."

"Aunt Beth said to keep an eye on him just in case" I told my twin as we sat down and watched the players practice and stretch.

"They're going to go in the woods after practice; apparently Scott found the other half of the body," Sophie added, "We going with them?"

"Got that right" I answered.

"Sophie," my sister and I looking over our shoulders, I stared at the dark brown haired girl that sat with Lydia. "Is this your twin?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, Diana this is Allison" Sophie introduced.

"Nice to meet you" I said with a nod before turning back to the field just in time to see that Scott was playing goalie. "Oh crap" I muttered getting my sisters attention.

"Oh crap" Sophie echoed.

The ref blowing the whistle, Scott dropped his stick and grabbed his head in pain.

"Oh crap" Sophie and I said together worried and annoyed. A player throwing the ball, it thwacked Scott in the head, causing him to fall over. "That's a bull shit move!" I snapped causing Coach to spin around. Sophie gave an apologetic smile.

Scott getting back up, he grabbed a stick and readied himself. The net player running a few feet, he reared his stick back, and threw the ball. Scott quickly moved his stick and caught the ball in his net. To say Scott and Stiles were surprised was an understatement. Player after player threw the ball at Scott, and he caught each and every one of them. Stiles and a few people in the bleachers cheered and made sounds of approval. Sophie and I just watched Scott closely, and of course let out a few cheers of our own to keep up appearances. Apparently "Star Player" Jackson got sick of Scott hogging all the glory and pushed a player out of the way. Jackson getting ready, Scott prepared himself as well, and Jackson took off. With all his strength the captain threw the ball at Scott, desperate to put the asthmatic teen back in his place. Sadly it didn't work because Scott caught the ball, once again.

I chocked back a laugh at the face Jackson gave Lydia (his girlfriend) when she let out a sheer for Scott. "Karma" I sang to my sister who giggled.

* * *

"Dude, what was that on the field?" Stiles asked as the four of us walked in the forest, searching for the dead body **and **Scott's inhaler.

"Yeah Scotty Boy, when did you get so good" I teased as Sophie and I took off our heels to cross the stream with the boys.

"I don't know it was like I had all the time in the world though" Scott explained, still in lead. "And that's not the only thing, I can see, smell, and hear things that I shouldn't be able to" Scott added and my twin shared a look with me as we put our heels back on.

"Like what?" Stiles asked, not believing his best friend.

Scott stopped and seemed to sniff the air before walking again. "Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket" Scott answered.

"I don't have any mint mojito," Stiles paused when he pulled out the half piece of gum.

"Thank-you" I said taking the gum and splitting the half in half for my sister.

"Maybe it's just adrenalin" Sophie lied. If only.

"But all of this started after the bite, what if I have some type of infection" Scott panicked.

"Yeah, yeah, I think it is" Stiles agreed.

"Really?" Scott asked stopping along with the three of us. "What is it?"

"It's called Lycanthropy" Stiles answered. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms annoyed while Sophie let a sigh out of her nose.

"Lycanthropy? Is it bad?" you have got to be kidding me! How long have these two been friends? Shouldn't Scott know when Stiles is playing a joke on him?

"Oh yeah, but only once a month," Scott's face contorted into confusion, "On the night of a full moon," and confusion turns annoyed while Stiles howled.

"That's not funny" Scott scowled shoving his best friend who laughed, and continued to walk; we fallowed close behind.

"Calm down man, Sophie's probably right, it's probably just adrenalin" Stiles agreed with my sister.

I bit back a smirk as Sophie's pale face turned pink. It was cute and also annoying of how big and how long of a crush Sophie had on Stiles. It's been four years Sophie, step to it!

"So where's the body?" Stiles asked Scott when we stopped again.

It's a little creepy how calmly he said that, almost like it was a normal thing.

"It was right here" Scott said moving the leaves around and looking up at his friend.

"The killer must have moved it" Stiles said with a shrug.

"If he did I hope he left my inhaler, that thing cost me eighty bucks" Scott complained moving the leaves around.

Sighing annoyed I rolled my head around to relieve my stress and think over why my sister and I are friends with these two dorks again. Sophie pulling on my jacket, I looked at her confused. Looking from me to in front of us, I fallowed my twins gaze and stared at the man in front of us. As Sophie tugged on Stiles jacket, I smacked Scott on the head lightly. Standing up, I didn't allow Scott to snap at me, and spun him around to face the man.

"What are you doing here?" the man asked taking a few steps forward, "This is private property." Man was he handsome. Dark hair, grey-green eyes, stubble chin, and I could tell he was well toned under that shirt and leather jacket.

"Sorry, we didn't know" Scott said glaring back. "We were just looking for something, but, forget it…" Scott trailed off.

Digging in his jacket pocket, the man threw something and I caught it, before Scott could, not taking my eyes off the man. I smirked at the man before he walked off.

"Tall, dark, and handsome, mmmMmm, they don't make them like that anymore" I muttered looking at what I caught and saw Scott's inhaler.

"Who was that?" Sophie asked as I handed Scott his inhaler.

"That was Derek Hale" Stiles spazzed and we looked at him confused. "His family died in a fire like ten years ago" Stiles explained.

I looked back at the spot Derek was, sadness filling my heart. Losing your entire family? I was a wreck when my parent's died, but to lose everyone? Looking at Sophie, I entangled my right hand with her left. I don't even want to know what my life would be without my twin.

* * *

"Aunt Beth, we're home!" Sophie called out.

"How was your first day?" Aunt Beth asked walking down the stairs.

"Pretty good except that Scott's a werewolf" I answered, causing Aunt Beth to stop in the middle of the stairs.

"Are you sure?" Aunt Beth asked her face becoming stone serious.

"Speed, smell and hearing has been heightened since he was bit" Sophie explained, "He's a severe asthmatic that doesn't need his in hailer anymore."

Aunt Beth let out a heavy sigh. "Does he know?" she asked.

"Not yet, but Stiles joked that he's one" I answered.

"Stiles will figure it out though, he may act stupid, but he's smart" Sophie explained.

Aunt Beth nodded with a sigh running her hand threw her pin strait hair.

"Do we tell them about us?" Sophie asked a little bit of hope in her voice.

Aunt Beth looked from Sophie to me. "Can we trust them?" my aunt asked.

"I'd trust them with my shoes Aunt Beth" I said without hesitation.

Aunt Beth looked at me shocked with a nod. "Full moon is Friday," Aunt Beth muttered in thinking. "You two will watch over Scott on the full moon, by any means necessary, make sure he doesn't kill anyone. After the full moon, you can explain everything to him and Stiles" Aunt Beth instructed. My twin and I nodded in understanding. "Do you know who bit him?" Aunt Beth asked.

"No, but I think someone else does" I answered

"Who?" Aunt Beth asked.

"His names Derek Hale" I said a smirk on my lips remembering the man, "He's a werewolf too."

* * *

"Are you going to the lacrosse practice?" Sophie asked as she watched me get ready for the day. She was already dressed in her white shorts, black tights underneath, and a long sleeved v neck black shirt.

"No, I'm skipping school today" I answered fixing my black tube top that showed my tummy. "I look good in these" I smirk at the denim skinny jeans that hugged my legs. "I'll trade you these for my white wedges" I told my twin, looking at my white sandal wedges on her feet.

"Deal. Why are you skipping?" Sophie asked tilting her head. I smirked at her before pulling on a denim jacket with the sleeves rolled to my elbows. Sophie gasped, "You're going to see Derek Hale."

"Yes, I, am" I nodded pulling on my black, closed toed, wedges.

"Explains how you're dressed" Sophie teased. "Did Aunt Beth say it was ok?" Sophie asked standing up and handing me my red lip stick.

"Yep" I answered, popping the "p". "Ready for me to drop you off?" I asked and Sophie nodded. "We're leaving Aunt Beth!" I called out.

"Have a good day, and be careful!" Aunt Beth called back.

"We will!" Sophie and I yelled back before leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Yes and No Say's The Werewolf

Once I dropped Sophie off at school, I took off for the forest and parked (where we were yesterday). Stepping out, I looked around to make sure no one was around. Putting my fingers to my lips, I let out a whistle and waited. Hearing a "whooo!" I looked up to see a white owl flying down to me. Holding my arm out, the owl landed on my extended arm.

"I need you to be my eyes" I told the owl, looking it in the eyes as I looked back into mine, "Help me find the person on my mind." I felt my eyes slowly changing, along with my sight. At first, it was blurry, but then I saw myself threw the owl's eyes. A smirk played on my lips and I threw my arm out, send the beautiful creature to the sky. Whatever she saw, I saw. It took a while, but my owl (yes **my **owl) soon found the burnt down house and my smirk grew. "Thank-you my friend" I said; my vision turning back to my own. Shoving off my car, I started for the forest (after locking my car). Fallowing the same route my owl took in the sky on the ground floor, it didn't take long till I was in front of the, used to be, Hale Home. "I know you're here" I said in a low voice walking up to the front door, "And I know what you are."

Pushing the door open, I looked around the inside of the burnt home, slowly making my way into the used to be living room. Stopping in the middle, I looked around some more, before looking straight forward. A cold tingling sensation started in the back of my head, before trailing down my neck and then down my arms. Spinning around quickly, while shooting my hands up, I smirked at Derek as he went flying back, hitting the floor with a loud "thud".

"Don't you know it's not a good idea to sneak up on a witch" I taunted stuffing my hands in my back pocket.

"I knew that" Derek glared, slowly standing up. "I was testing you."

"Oh really? Before or after I threw you across the room?" I smirked making Derek's glare harden. I giggled, "Easy boy, I came here to talk, not fight we're on the same side."

"Really?" Derek questioned crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," I nodded, "One of my friends is becoming a werewolf, but I don't need to tell you that."

"Ok, so what do you want?" Derek demanded.

"Who bit him?" I asked.

"How do you know it wasn't me?"

"Was it?"

"No."

"Ok then" I said shrugging my shoulders. Derek eyed me suspiciously as I continued to smirk.

"Who are you?" Derek asked.

"Diana Lockhart" I smiled. "Do you know who bit my friend?"

"Yes and no" Derek answered and I raised an eyebrow. "I don't know who he is, but I know it's an Alpha."

"Alpha? Is he like the head honcho or something?" I asked and Derek nodded. _I'm waking up! I feel it in my bones! 'Nough to make my systems blow! Welcome to the new age, Too the new age._ Pulling out my phone, I answered and put it to my ear. "Yeah Sophie?" I asked my eyes not leaving Derek.

"Stiles is almost completely convinced that Scott's a werewolf," Sophie said, "I'm going to Stiles' to help him research."

"Sure you are" I teased.

"Shut-up," Sophie muttered, "Still at Derek's?"

"Staring right at him" I smirked and Sophie giggled before we hung up. "Are you back because of the Alpha?" I asked and Derek nodded, "Is he the one that killed that woman?" Derek nodded again, "Will he kill others?"

"More than likely" Derek answered.

"That's all I need to know" I said walking toward the front door. "See you around handsome" I waved leaving the house.

"Diana," I turned to Derek as he stood at the entrance of his home, "How did you find this place?" Derek demanded.

I smirked. "Sorry handsome, can't tell you all my secrets" I winked walking off, leaving the werewolf confused.

* * *

"Oh girl, what are you wearing?" I teased smiling at my sister, Sophie smiled back. She wore a skin tight black dress, with quarter sleeves, black four inch heels, and gold bands around her wrists.

"Jackson invited us to his party" Sophie said and I made a face. "And Scott is going too as he scarcely reminded Stiles" Sophie said and I raised an eyebrow. "Scott attacked Stiles chair instead of his face when Stiles said he shouldn't go out tonight" Sophie explained holding out her phone with a picture of Stiles computer chair. It had four claw marks on the back.

"Are you ok?" I asked worried.

"I'm fine, Stiles was the primary target" Sophie said. "So are you going to the party?" Sophie asked.

"Hmm, Scott's going so that means Derek will be there" I smirked walking off making Sophie laugh.

Pulling of my denim skinny jeans, I pulled on black short short's, replaced my black wedges for my leopard print heels, my tube top with a leopard print one, and my short sleeved faux short fur black coat took place of my denim jacket.

"Wow, someone's dressing to impress" Sophie teased as I walked out of my room.

"Girl, I always do" I winked linking arms with my twin.

* * *

Sophie and I walking around the party, we ignored the lusting hormonal boys, and stayed close together as we made our way to where everyone was dancing. Sadly though, before we could make it to the dance floor, Sophie found Stiles and joined him and his friends. Walking on the dance floor, my eyes scanned the crowd for Scott. Spotting him, I smiled as I watched him dance with Allison. Good, the boy found someone that makes him happy. For two seconds, I thought of going to say hi, and happy I thought against it. My eyes looking across the pool I spotted Derek across the pool watching over Scott for any signs of shifting. Smirking, I stealthily made my way over to his side.

"You know, if I was some random person, I would think you have a thing for Scott" I stated crossing my arms, still smirking.

"What are you doing here?" Derek asked his eyes never leaving Scott.

"Same thing as you, except less creepy" I teased. Derek looking down at me, I smirk up at him with a wink, "Hey handsome." Derek let his own smirk cross his lips.

"You're a strange one" Derek said.

"Thank-you" I smiled up at the werewolf. Smirking more, Derek grabbed my arms and put them around his neck while placing his hands on my waist. "My, my, I got you to dance with me" I said as we moved to the beat of the music.

"No, I'm just taking your advice to keep an eye on Scott, except less creepy" Derek corrected and I laughed. "Nice tattoo" Derek said glancing at my right wrist.

"Thanks, it's my family crest" I said with a lot of pride in my voice.

Before Derek could say anything else, he looked over to Scott. I fallowed his gaze just in time to see Scott melt into the crowd, leaving behind a confused Allison.

"And that's your cue" I sighed disappointed letting my arms slowly drop. I was starting to enjoy my time with Derek, but Scott's more important right now (unfortunately). "But you owe me a dance" I smirked grabbing hold of Derek's jacket and bringing him down a little. Placing a kiss on his cheek, I smirked at the red kiss mark now there, and winked at Derek. "See-ya around handsome" I said turning around and walking off. Pulling out my cell phone, I put it to my ear as I called my twin.

"Diana?" Sophie asked.

"Meet me at the car, we need to get home and change" I said before hanging up.

* * *

"Are you sure he's in the woods?" Aunt Beth asked watching as Sophie and I tied our black tennis. Once we had gotten home, we changed into black yoga pants and black tank tops.

"Yeah, we just don't know where yet" I answered pulling my hair into a high ponytail.

"When you find him be careful, you two haven't face a werewolf before" Aunt Beth warned, "And if for some odd reason, the Alpha is out, run as fast as you can."

"We'll be careful Aunt Beth, don't worry" Sophie smiled before she fallowed me outside.

The both of us whistling between our fingers, we waited a little bit before our owls came swooping in and landing on our arms. "I need you to be my eyes. Help me find the person on my mind" Sophie and I told out owls before they took to the skies and we fallowed close behind, their sight becoming ours as well. "I sure hope Scott's ok" Sophie said.

"I just hope there's no hunters" I replied back.

"There he is!" Sophie said, and we picked up our speed. Our sight becoming our own again, Sophie ran ahead of me as Scott came into view. "Scott!" the teen werewolf snapped to my twin sister just in time to get punched across the face.

Sophie dropping to one knee, I leap frogged over her and kicked Scott in the chest, sending him flying into a tree. "How pissed do you think he is now?" I asked my sister as she stood up, clouds of smoke rolling off our lips as we breathed heavily.

Scott let out a roar at my sister and I, "Very" Sophie answered.

Scott running at us, we locked hands together (our tattoos mirroring each other) and lifted our free hands up, palms out. A tingling feeling collecting in my open hand, I knew it was happening to Sophie as well, and we pushed the feeling out. Only a foot away from us, Scott was sent flying back again. Scott shooting up again, he was about to run at us, only to be tackled down by someone. Someone tall, dark, and handsome.

"Derek?" Sophie asked surprised as we ran over.

"Scott, you need to calm down" Derek told the boy ignoring us.

"What did you do with her?" Scott demanded growling in his chest. Sophie looking at me, I shrugged my shoulders.

"Nothing Scott, now you need to calm down before they get here" Derek told the teen. Not two seconds later, he shot his head up and seemed to be listening before looking back down at Scott. "Too late, run" Derek ordered before taking off himself.

"Come on" I said grabbing my sister's hand and taking off after Derek, Scott close behind.

We (well Scott) didn't get far, before an arrow hit a tree and igniting into a bright flash, blinding Scott. Skidding to a stop and crouching behind Derek (because his reflexes are faster) Sophie gasped while my heart stopped at the sight of Scott looking around violently, trying to clear his sight. Too bad though, because that thrashing and movement got an arrow plunged into his arm, sticking it to the tree. Sophie flinched at the sound of Scott's cry of pain and Derek stiffened at the sight of the three hunters.

"You get Scott" I whispered to Derek who tilted his head in my direction, still watching the scene in front of us unfold. "Sophie and I got the hunters," looking at my twin she nodded.

Standing up, Sophie and I separated, hiding deeper into the forest and flanking the hunters. A slight tingling outlining my tattoo; a smirk danced on my lips as I watched the hunter on the left cry out from being lifted into the air by tree branches. The other two hunters jumped as they watched their friend being lifted into the air. My smirk grew (as my fingers tingled) I threw my hands out and watched tree root's wrap around the hunters (on the right) ankles. Instantly bringing my hands back, the said hunter let out a terrified scream as he was yanked by the ankles, hitting the floor and being dragged deeper into the dark forest. Looking to the left, I watched as Derek yanked the arrow out of Scott's arm, and the two take off.

"See-ya around handsome" I muttered before taking off back home.

* * *

Walking into my room, from my connected shower, I took off the towel from my head and let my curls fall down my shoulders, letting out a relaxed sigh. Thankfully I was able to wash out the twigs and dirt that magically appeared in my hair. Ha, magically, witch pun. Untying my robe, I was about to let it drop until a cough stopped me. Looking over my shoulder, I nearly jumped out of my skin seeing Derek sitting on my bed.

"How the," I stopped and looked at my open window, "Need to start locking that." Pulling my robe closer, I tied it tight and turned to Derek. "So what do I owe this surprise visit?" I asked running my fingers through my hair.

"I came here to thank you" Derek answered standing u and walking towards me.

"Hmm, why do I feel like you don't do that a lot" I smirked up at Derek.

"Because I don't."

"Ooh, I feel special" I turned away from Derek and opened my pantie drawer. "What are you thanking me for?" I asked pulling out a pink thong.

"Helping me with Scott" Derek answered as I turned him around so his back was facing me. Hey, just because I dress flashy doesn't mean I don't have respect for myself.

"Scott was my friend before he became a werewolf, he's a good kid and needs help" I said pulling on my thong and digging for my pajama shorts and top. "Is that the only reason you came over?" I asked hanging up my robe and sitting on my bed.

"No."

"No?" I smirked crossing my legs and leaning back on my hands.

Derek smirked back, "When are you free?"

I raised an eyebrow, my smirk not leaving my lips, "Why?"

"It's a surprise" Derek answered.

"Lucky you I like surprise's," I said running my fingers through my hair again, "I'll let you know when I know, my aunt's going to be training me and my sister." Derek gave a nod and started heading for my window. "Hey handsome" my words stopped Derek and he turned to me. Hopping off my bed, I walked up to him and pulled him down to my height, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Next time you want to see me, use the front door" I teased making Derek chuckle.

Jumping out of the window, I sat on the seat and watched Derek run into a forest a smile on my face.

* * *

"What are you two?" Scott demanded Sophie and me as we sat on the stairs outside of school, Sophie braiding my hair.

"Hello to you too" I glared up at Scott.

"How were you two able to do all that stuff?" Scott asked.

"We'll tell you after practice Scott" Sophie promised as she finished braiding my hair and we stood up. "You and Stiles come over to our house, we'll explain everything."

"You promise?" Scott asked.

"Pinkie promise" Sophie and I said holding out our pinkies. Scott chuckled linking our pinkies with his. "Ok, do you need me to pick you up after practice?" I asked Sophie.

"No, I'll get a ride with Stiles" Sophie said.

"Ok, see you two at the house" I said giving Sophie a high five (my right hand her left), low five, than we kissed out palms and blew each other a kiss.

"You two are weird" Scott chuckled at out hand shack that we've been doing since we were ten.

"Say's the werewolf" I teased back, walking to my silver charger.


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN- The first part takes place after Scott basically brakes Jacksons arm, and before Derek's warning (threat) to Scott.**_

Chapter Three: He's My Apple Pie

"So you two are witches?" Stiles asked as we sat around the living room of mine and Sophie's home.

"Well not just us, our whole family really" Sophie corrected.

"Why did you tell us before?" Scott asked.

"Would you have believed us?" I asked back. Stiles and Scott shared a look before shacking their heads. "Exactly, so see Scott, you getting bit is a blessing and a curse" I smiled.

"How?" Scott asked.

"We don't have to lie to you anymore, you're just screwed" I laughed at Scott's annoyed face from my words. "I'm just kidding, see, the cool thing now is that me and Sophie are now your protectors" I told the developing werewolf.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"For centuries, witches and werewolves have worked side by side" Aunt Beth's voice floated into the living room. "Hell boy's, I'm Elizabeth Lockhart, Sophie and Diana's Aunt" Aunt Beth smiled taking a seat beside Sophie while I sat on the arm of the couch to Sophie's left.

"Aunt?" Stiles asked shocked, looking between the three of us.

"All the women in the Lockhart family look alike in a way" Sophie answered.

"Pitch black hair, forest green eyes, and pale skin" I smirked.

Stiles nodded, "At least you know who your family is" the boy joked making Sophie giggle, my Aunt chuckle and me to laugh.

"Why have werewolves and witches been working together?" Scott asked wanting to get back on topic.

"Werewolves, for a while, weren't the only ones that were hunted Scott" Aunt Beth answered solemnly. "You boys have heard of the Salem Witch Trials yes?" the boys nodded, "Well that was when witches agreed to help the werewolves if they helped us."

"But then the trails ended" Sophie added.

"And we were just labeled as crazy and insane" I muttered annoyed.

"And by that time, witches and werewolves became good friends you could say" Aunt Beth picked up. "So instead of leaving our friends to fend for themselves we agreed to protect them whenever they needed it. Some wolves and witches even started families" Aunt Beth chuckled.

"Do you have any werewolves in your family?" Scott asked.

"No, we're pure witches" Sophie smiled.

"Do you guy's fly on brooms?" Stiles asked. I laughed into the couch cushion while Sophie and Aunt Beth just let their laughs float in the air. "I'm guessing that's a no" Stiles muttered.

"Hey umm," looking up from the couch cushion to Scott, my twin, Aunt and I waited patiently for the boy to continue. "Is there a way you can help me control it?" Scott asked.

"So you can play Friday's game?" Sophie asked and Scott nodded. Sophie and I turned to out Aunt let out a sigh with an apologetic face.

"I'm sorry Scott, that's only something another werewolf can teach you" Aunt Beth explained and Scott nodded with a disappointed sigh. "Is there anything else?" Aunt Beth asked and Scott shuck his head.

"Do you guys have a black cat and a cauldron?" Stiles asked.

"No to the first one, yes to the second" I answered.

"Can I see it?"

"No!" I snapped with my Aunt.

"Wow, are you sure you're just her nieces?" Stiles asked making Sophie giggle.

* * *

Skipping school once again, after convincing Sophie it wasn't just to see Derek (it totally was), I drove to the Hale House. Parking in front of said house, I looked over my make up one more time before winking and crawling out of my car. Walking towards the porch, I stopped spotting a pile of dirt that was disturbed. Tilting my head, I walked over to the mound and stared at it confused. Seeing some wolfs bane not too far from the dirt, my eyebrows knitted together. Kneeling down, I slowly lifted my right hand over the disturbed soil and closed my eyes. My tattoo tingling, I felt the sensation spread out to my fingertips, then out and around the dirt. A sick feeling punched me in the stomach and darkness squeezing my heart I gasped and shot up strait, backing away from the dirt.

"What are you doing here?" spinning around, with my hand still out, I stared at Derek. Feeling my heart beat again, the sickness settled to a dull throb.

"You know this person" I said dropping my hand sad, "She was your sister, the woman that was killed."

Derek glared at me, "You should leave" he said turning around and walking off.

"Derek wait!" I called running after him. I almost bumped into him (and was a little surprised) when Derek actual stopped. "I, I, I" I stuttered and the werewolf turned to me annoyed. "I came here to tell you that I'm free right now, but," I paused and Derek raised an eyebrow, "But instead, I can make an awesome apple pie. I just need some ingredients first."

"What?" Derek asked now confused.

"Apple pie, I'm gonna make you an apple pie" I elaborated.

"No thanks."

"Wait," quickly I grabbed Derek's arm before he walked away, "I know, I know you want me to leave but," Derek looked to me annoyed once again, "But there's nothing wrong with wanting someone to be there so you can share your pain."

"You don't know,"

"My parents are dead," I interrupted, "I locked myself away in my room for a week. I didn't talk to anyone, not even Sophie, my twin, I just wanted to be left alone" I explained and took a few slow breaths as I blinked back the tears that glassed my eyes. "Finally my aunt broke down my door and dragged me out of my room. She made me blueberry muffins, cause those are her specialty, and she talked to me. She told me storied about all the adventures her and my mom had and how sad she was that they weren't going to have more. Before I knew it, I was crying and screaming everything I had pent up inside. Aunt Beth just listened to me, and when I was all done, she gave me a blueberry muffin and a big hug," using my hand, I wiped a few tears away, and sucked in a few breaths, "I felt really good afterwards. I'm not saying you have to tell me anything, but 'm saying it's not good to be alone when you're hurting."

Derek stared at me for a bit, seeming to think of everything I just rambled out of my mouth. It was a little uncomfortable honestly and is just about as exciting as watching paint dry. Shifting from one foot to the other, I sniffed and rubbed my nose as I felt it starting to run. Damn you emotional tears! Why do you have to make my nose all runny and gross?

"We're taking my car" Derek finally answered and I smiled fallowing him to his black Camaro.

Once I was buckled in, Derek took off leaving his house behind and putting us in silence… for almost twenty minutes. Here's the thing, I don't do silence, it's awkward, it's annoying, and it's boring. I start doing weird things when it's quiet for too long; like tapping my fingers and humming "Old McDonald". Yes I hum "Old McDonald", don't judge me. And you know what else I was surprised when Derek lasted ten minutes before he pulled over and parked the car.

Turning to me annoyed (again!), I stopped my humming and grinned sheepishly at Derek. "Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"The humming and tapping."

"It's uncontrollable, it happens every time it's too quiet" I explained and Derek grunted annoyed facing forward and gripping the steering wheel tight. I'm pretty sure he was close to breaking it.

"Will you stop if I turn on the radio?" Derek asked threw his teeth.

I tilted my head back think, before looking back at Derek. "Yes" I answered.

"Fine" Derek growled starting the car again and turning on the radio.

We listened to the radio in silence. Song's from rock to pop floated in our ears and danced in our brains. I don't think Derek was paying attention to the music actually, but I did and even hummed to some of the songs. Looking to Derek at the corner of my eye, I smirked seeing him tap his fingers to the music.

Giggling, Derek looked at me confused (and **still **annoyed). "What?" he asked.

"Nothing" I giggled. Before Derek could say anything, the sound of an eagles cry caused me to gasp happily. "I love this song" I smiled turning the volume up a little. "Into the night," I sang leaning back with a smile on my face, "Desperate and broken. The sound of a fight. Father has spoken."

* * *

I almost jumped out of my skin when Diana belted out "We were the Kings and Queens of promise!" with all her strength it seemed. Not saying she was bad, just that the volume her voice reached startled me (and hurt my ears a little). Diana continued singing with the song, a smile on her face as she watched the town of Beacon Hills pass her by. I was going to tell her to shit it, but stopped when I saw the happiness on her face and in her eyes as she sang. I don't think I've ever seen her (for the short amount of time I have known her) look as happy as she was singing with the "30 Second to Mars" song. Her singing didn't match the song perfectly, and she was probably off key a few times, but Diana looked genuinely happy. Like her parents weren't dead and her friend didn't become a werewolf. It looked as if all her problems were going away with every verse she belted out.

I would have probably just stared at the witch if it wasn't for the fact that I was driving. She just looked so at peace, so joyous. It was a little mesmerizing.

Once the song ended so did Diana's singing and she sighed happily. Looking at me, Diana smiled seeing me staring at her and giggled. "What?" she asked.

* * *

"Nothing" Derek answered with a smirk, looking forward and parking in front of the super market.

"Liar" I muttered, getting out of the car with Derek. "Why were you staring at me?" I asked.

"What are you going to need?" Derek asked, avoiding my question. I pouted crossing my arms and Derek sighed. "You just looked happy; can we get your stuff now?" Derek asked, sounding a little embarrassed.

Smiling, I nodded and took lead. "I need a pie crust, brown sugar, and eight granny smith apples" I listed off grabbing a basket once we entered the store.

"Eight?" Derek asked surprised as I quickly grabbed a pie crust and brown sugar. "Isn't that too much?"

"Nope" I answered popping the "p" and walking up to the green apples. Looking over about twenty apples, I grabbed the eight that weren't bruised or soft and headed for the check out; Derek in tow.

With Derek's tall figure fallowing me around, I felt like I had my own personal body guard. A tall, dark, and handsome body guard. Damn do I have it bad for this man.

Paying for my products, I winked at Derek and grabbed a hold of his hand. A small gasped escaped my lips and I nearly dropped my bag at the flash of memories that flew through my eyes. But they weren't mine.

"Diana?" Derek asked confused when I yanked my hand back.

Shacking my head, I blinked back a few tears and smiled up at the werewolf. "Come on, let's make a pie" I said turning around and leaving the market.

Sliding in the car, Derek didn't start the vehicle and kept a stare on me. Like he was waiting for me to spill my guts of what just happened in the market. Looking at Derek, I heaved a sigh blinking back a few tears again.

"I didn't mean to look" I apologized and Derek's eyebrows knitted in confusion. He wanted me to explain. "It's called 'Memory Sharing' it's when a witch and another witch hold hands and show one to the other a memory, if it's too hard to share, or explain something, or there a just no words to describe the memory," I paused my explanation and let out a shaky sigh, "And in rare cases witches and werewolves can also do this." Derek's face turned shocked; I blinked back more tears and tilted my head back. "I saw the memory of your emotions and what you felt when you buried your sister" I confessed to Derek.

Looking at Derek when he didn't say anything, I frowned at his solemn look. "I'm sorry" Derek finally muttered.

"It's not your fault" I told Derek, "You didn't know you did that."

"How does it work?" Derek asked tilting his head to me.

"It's when you drop your walls, or are clear of mind, or with someone you're comfortable with," Derek finally looked at me fully, still holding a solemn face. "And all you have to do is think of the memory and sort of push it forward, or if it's something you really want to tell them, it just plays itself" I explained. Derek nodded as I rubbed my nose and sniffed before holding out my right hand and smiled.

"What?" Derek asked looking from my hand to me.

"Just trust me," I said and Derek raised an eyebrow, "I want to give you some memories, just trust me."

Derek seemed to hesitate before placing his hand on mine, our palms touching. The familiar tingling appearing on my tattoo, I felt it crawl up my hand and wrap around Derek's. Looking Derek in the eyes, he stared back and I smiled with a wink before closing my eyes. Slowly I let my memories slip into Derek's vision. The time I won second place in a talent show in fourth grade, getting my braces off, when Sophie came back home from a school trip to New York, the first time I met Derek and when we danced at Jackson's party. Opening my eyes, I felt the tingling stop and smiled at Derek.

He smirked back and leaned forward. "You looked cute with braces" he whispered in my ear and placed a kiss on my cheek. I threw my head back, a laugh dancing off my lips.

_**AN- I hope I explained Memory Sharing well enough for you to understand it, if not please feel free to tell me or ask questions.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Boys Are Idiots

"So apparently a Mr. Hale told Scott that he couldn't play tomorrow's game" Sophie told me as we worked in her room on our history homework.

"Not surprising and a good idea."

"Agreed, but Lydia conned him, Allison's jacket magically appeared in her locker, after Scott listened in on the sheriff enforcing a nine o'clock curfew," I whined, "And Scott confronted said Hale after seeing Allison with her jacket," cue my eye roll, "And smelled blood on the property." I stopped writing and looked at my sister shocked. Sophie nodded with a sigh, "They think Derek,"

"He didn't" I interrupted.

"How do you know?" Sophie asked.

"Because he told me" I answered. "And he wasn't lying" I told Sophie before she could protest. Sophie sighed as I went back to my work, knowing that was the end of the conversation.

It didn't take long to finish our homework, and when I was done, I tried to get some sleep. But something kept me awake. Oh, I know, it was my worrying over Derek, and what my meat head friends Scott and Stiles were doing. They weren't stupid enough to put the murder on Derek were they? No… Lie, yes of course they are! Scott would do anything to keep playing lacrosse and to impress Allison! Especially put Derek in jail, even though he's the only one that can help him! ... Oh crap!

Shooting out of bed, I pulled on some sweats and slipped on some slipper boots. Grabbing my jacket, I zipped it on as I ran to the front door and bolted into the forest.

Why I didn't grab my keys and just drive, I have no idea!

By the time I got to the Hale House, I saw an officer putting Derek into a cop car.

Running my fingers through my hair annoyed, I kicked some leaves and was about to walk off until I spotted Scott. Anger filled my body and I stomped over to the boy. He must have heard or smelled me; because once Scott turned to me I popped him upside the head.

"Ow, Diana" Scott whined glairing down at my small form.

"You're an idiot" I hissed marching to the cop car. Yanking the passenger door open, I grabbed Stiles by the ear and pulled him out.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow" Stiles repeated.

"And you're a moron" I spat once I let him go and kicked him in the butt. Sliding in the cop car, I sighed running my hands through my hair again and smiled at Derek. "Hey handsome" I said. Derek was not amused, is he ever though? "Look, if I knew they were stupid enough to do this, I would have stopped them" I told Derek apologetically. His face didn't change. "You're right, I should have known," still no change, "These on sided conversations are getting weird."

"Your friends are idiots" Derek stated.

"Agreed" I nodded, "What can I do to get you out of this?" I asked worried and feeling kind of bad.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, all I need you to do is stop Scott from playing in the game" Derek said glancing at said friend then back at me.

"I'll try but I can't promise anything" I said.

"Then keep this in mind" Derek leaned forward, "If he plays, people could die."

"Yes sir" I teased with a salute. Derek's lip twitched and I smiled. "Almost got a smile from you" I giggled and winked, "See-ya handsome." Hopping out of the police car, I marched over to Stiles jeep and hopped in. "You're taking me home" I said crossing my arms annoyed.

Once I was dropped off at home, I sprinted up to my room, threw my clothes off and took a quick shower. Stepping out of my bathroom, in a robe, I paused seeing Sophie with a crossed look and arms crossed. Raising an eyebrow at my twin, I walked passed her and to my drawers.

"Explain to me, why you're defending Derek Hale" Sophie said as I pulled on a thong and strapless bra.

"Simple," I turned to Sophie hanging up my robe, "He didn't kill anyone and Scott and Stiles are idiots" I said walking to my closet and pulling on leopard printed pants.

"Your stupid crush on this man isn't proof he didn't kill that woman!" Sophie snapped and I spun to her just as pissed now.

"No!" I grabbed Sophie's left hand with my right, "But this is!" I snapped back and shoved the memory; I accidentally received from Derek, into Sophie's vision. My twin snatched her hand back and covered her mouth as tears brimmed her forest green eyes. "So you see Soph, my 'stupid crush' for this man, isn't my proof" I spat turning back to my closet and pulling on a black crop top.

"What are you going to do?" Sophie asked as I pulled on my black, high top, kicks with leopard print laces.

"Nothing, once they find out who it is and what really killed her, Derek will be released" I said working on my make-up.

"Are you going to tell Scott and Stiles?" Sophie asked.

"Nope" I answered applying my red lipstick, "Let them feel like fools on their own."

"Are you going to the game?" Sophie asked.

"Of course," I turned to Sophie and pulled on my faux fur coat, "I'm pissed, and I may be a bitch at times, but only when I need to be." I smirked and Sophie giggled before we left for school.

* * *

"Sophie! Diana!" spinning around, my sister and I smiled at Allison as she walked over to us. "Oh my God Diana, how are you not cold?" Allison asked surprise.

"I've been told I'm cold blooded" I joked and received a giggle from Sophie and Allison. "You here to cheer for Scott too?" I asked and Allison nodded.

"Allison" an elderly voice called. Looking in the direction, my eyes widened for a split second as my heart stopped. Walking toward us girls was the hunter that shot Scott.

"Hey Dad."

Dad?!

"Who are your friends?" the hunter (Mr. Argent) asked standing beside his daughter.

"This is Sophie and Diana, Dad" Allison introduced.

"Oh, you two are the twins Allison told me about" Mr. Argent recalled and I nodded with Sophie.

"Hey Soph, I'll meet you on the field, there's something I forgot to ask Stiles" I lied to my sister and she nodded.

"Ok, see you soon" Sophie said as we high fived, low fived, kiss our palms and blew a kiss to each other before I walked off to the school.

Inside the school, I marched to the boys' locker room and shoved the door open. Marching in, I received whistles and hollers from the boys as I searched for the two idiots. Finding them, they jumped in surprise and before they could say anything, I grabbed them by the ears and dragged them out of the locker room.

"How, how, how did it escape your minds to not tell me that Allison is the daughter of a hunter?" I asked annoyed.

Scott and Stiles shared shocked faces. "You didn't tell them?" Stiles asked.

"You said you would!" Scott protested.

"I did?" Stiles thought for a second before realization covered his face, "I did." Stiles turned to my fuming figure, "Allison's Dad is a hunter" Stilled said.

Snatching the two by the ears again, I twisted their ears, making them hunch down. "How are Sophie and I supposed to protect you, if you don't tell us anything?" I spat.

"Hey Lockhart!" I heard Coach and snapped my head to him.

"What? I'm busy!" I backed still pissed.

"Doing what exactly? Keeping McCall from playing?" Coach demanded. Rolling my eyes, I released the boys and left for the bleachers.

Sophie spotting me, she waved me over by the open spot with Ms. McCall. Taking my spot on Sophie's left, I said hello to Scott's Mom and waited patiently for the game to start.

When the game did start, it was obvious to anyone with a brain that no one was purposely not passing the ball to Scott. Yikes, try saying that ten times fast. Hmm, now the only person I can think of that would do that is a jealous Captain, who can't handle healthy competition. Well, as healthy as it is to have a werewolf on your team. Is that considered cheating? Nah, probably not since the person is naturally (or became) like that.

Noticing Stiles look behind him, then do a double take, Sophie and I shared a look before turning around as well. Lydia that bitch is the only thing that crossed my mind as she and Allison held a sign up cheering on Jackson. Looking back to the field, I felt my tattoo tingle before flipping my hair over my shoulder. Hearing Lydia give out a cry it was followed by a 'thud' and the sound of something ripping; I smirked while Sophie bit back a giggle.

Putting my attention back on the game, I muttered profanity under my breath while Sophie bit her thumb. Has no one heard of team work! Or that stupid saying "There's no I in team"! Sophie has stopped me five times already from yelling at Jackson to "get the stick out of his ass and stop worrying about his ego"… That of course is the nice version of what I really wanted to say.

Stiles turning around again, I fallowed his eyes and groaned at the "Jackson's #1" sign Lydia held up; Allison looked like she wanted to do anything but that. Hasn't the bitch learned the first time? Before I could do anything, Sophie stopped me and made me look on the field just in time to see a player of the opposing team give the ball to Scott.

"Oh crap" I muttered and watched as Scott ran across the field and knocked down players with a lot of strength.

"Oh crap" Sophie muttered as well, biting her thumb.

Scott rearing his stick, he threw the ball with such force, it ripped through the goalies net, and made it in the goal.

"Oh crap" Sophie and I sighed as everyone else cheered.

Closing to the end of the game, and from where I'm sitting Scott looks ready to fight one of the two players that kept him from scoring. Sophie and I locked hands together, feeling out magic start to tickle our tattoos, ready to step in if needed. I really hope we don't have to.

Scott shifted his stance when the opposing team's two players ran at him, dogged them, reared his stack back and threw. Beacon Hills: 6 opposing team: 5. Jumping out of our seats, Sophie and I cheered with Scott's mom. We were happier that Scott controlled himself more than the win really. The excitement came to a stop though when Stiles waved Sophie and me over.

"What's wrong?" Sophie asked once beside her four year-long crush.

"Derek was let out," I smirked at Stiles. "Try and control your joy Ana" Stiles said annoyed and I chuckled.

"Sorry, can't" I responded with a shrug.

"Why was he let out?" Sophie asked, even though she already knew why.

"I'll explain that later, right now we need to find Scott" Stiles said. Looking around, I cursed not seeing Scott… or Allison.

"Where's Allison?" I asked scared looking to my sister and friend. Sharing scared looks we took off to the school in search for our werewolf friend.

Running into the boys' locker room, Stiles skid to a stop causing me and Sophie to bump into him. Looking over his shoulder, I smirked seeing why Stiles stopped. There, standing right in front of us, was Scott and Allison, in a lip lock.

"I'll meet you at the car" I whispered to Sophie and she nodded allowing me to walk off.

Walking on the parking lot, I headed for my car only to stop at the sight of Mr. Argent standing there. Clearing my throat, I crossed my arms as the hunter looked up from examining my car.

He smiled, "Diana right?" he asked and I nodded. "Aren't you cold?"

"I've been told I'm cold blooded" I said and he chuckled. "If you're looking for Allison she should be here soon."

"Thank-you, but that's not the only thing I was going to ask" Mr. Argent said.

"How many questions **do **you have for one girl?" I asked obviously annoyed. I don't like people I don't know asking me too many questions.

He chuckled, "Last on," he promised and I nodded. "Have you ever been out of Beacon Hills?"

Really?! This man is annoying me!

I sighed tilting my head back thinking, "No I haven't" I answered.

Mr. Argent nodded, "Ok, thank-you. Oh, here come your sister and Allison."

Turning around, the hunter walked passed me to meet his daughter and Sophie scurried to my side. "Are you ok?" Sophie asked and I turned to her.

"Yeah, just don't trust him" I said walking to our car and sliding in the driver's side. "Let's get home, I want pie" I smirked and Sophie giggled once she slide in.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Date Night

Letting out a happy laugh, I hugged Sophie close to me before looking over to my mom, my dad holding her lovingly. We sat in our backyard/the forest edge, having a family picnic, laughing and talking, enjoying each other company like we did every Saturday. Hearing a twig snap, I looked over my shoulder and smiled more seeing Derek standing at the edge of the forest. Giving Sophie a kiss on the cheek, I ran to Derek and jumped in his arms, hugging his neck tight. Derek smiled down at me and placed a lovingly kiss on my forehead, making me giggle. This is perfect, my family and the guy I'm jonesing for are all here, and I couldn't be happier.

"Too bad it's not real" a venomous voice hissed making my heart stop.

Spinning away from Derek, tears collected in my eyes at the sight of my mother's slit throat, eyes rolled to the back of her head and Sophie's split head. "No, no, no, this is just a dream, it's just a dream" I whimpered covering my mouth. Hearing a hacking noise and feeling something splatter on my shoulders my body stiffened. Cold sweat started collecting on the back of my neck.

"Sorry Ana-Banana, it's not a dream," slowly turning around, my scream pierced the sky. Derek's dying body falling; I caught him and put pressure on the neck wound, desperately trying to stop the bleeding. A laugh made me look up at my father angry, his eyes glowing with magic and blood on his hands. "It's a nightmare Ana-Banana" Dad smirked and I let out an angered scream, pushing my magic from my body and sending my father flying.

Jerking up, I held my blankets close as my cold sweat clung to my body, making me shiver. Breathing heavily I was so distracted by the nightmare I nearly jumped out of my skin when a hand was placed on my shoulder. Looking up, I instantly hugged Derek's neck catching him off guard.

"How did you know?" I whispered in his shoulder.

"I don't know" Derek answered, slowly wrapping his arms around my waist. "What,"

"Don't wanna talk about it" I sniffed shaking my head. I don't know when or how, but I fell back asleep, a dreamless sleep thankfully.

* * *

"So you killed her?" Stiles asked when Scott was done explaining his dream.

"Stiles, you're as subtle as a bomb going off" I said stopping at my locker, "Anyone ever tell you that?" Stiles gave me an annoyed look before turning to Scott while I rummaged through my locker.

"I don't know, before it could end, I woke up exhausted and sweaty" Scott said.

"Huh, that's weird, when I wake up like that it's for a totally different reason" Stiles joked.

Making a gagging noise, I slammed my locker shut. "That's it, we're done, Come on Soph we need to find Allison anyway" I said linking arms with my twin.

"Why do you need to find Allison?" Scott asked.

"We, meaning I, since someone doesn't come to school anymore," Sophie gave me a look and I grinned, "Told Allison that we would tell her fun places to think about for your date tonight" Sophie explained with a smile before we walked off arm in arm.

"We know fun places in this tiny town?" I asked my sister as we looked for the apple of Scott's eye.

"We do now, Allison!" Sophie called down to the girl, waving. Looking up from her phone, Allison smiled and met us halfway down the hall.

"Hey guy's, cute earing's Diana" Allison greeted staring at the silver hoops with four blue tear drops dangling from them.

"Look at this one, she made them" I said smiling at Sophie who smiled back.

"You make jewelry Soph?" Allison asked.

"Yeah, but that's not,"

"Sophie bask in the compliments when they're showered upon you" I interrupted my sister bumping her hip.

"Bask in two minutes?" Sophie asked and I sighed with a nod. Allison giggled at the scene playing before her. "There's a café we know, umm an arcade, theater, bowling," I gave Sophie a look that she ignored. "Wait, Diana what's that one restaurant we went to last month?" Sophie asked.

"Oh, you mean that restaurant where you can have Italian or Chinese?" I asked and Sophie nodded. "Give me till the end of school,"

"Allison!" Scott's voice interrupting us, Sophie and I looked passed the girl as she turned around to see Scott marching over.

"That's our cue" Sophie and I said waving bye to Allison and walking off.

* * *

Lunch was like a train wreck well, for Scott, so it was more like watching a train wreck. Not even the good kind of train wreck. I almost felt sorry for Scott, almost, I'm still mad at him for putting Derek in jail. But I don't think he should be tortured with an evening with Lydia and Jackson.

Laughing with Sophie, I hugged her close as we walked out of the double doors to the parking lot. "Diana" hearing that familiar voice, Sophie and I looked up to see Derek standing beside his car.

I smirked, "Hey handsome, what brings you here?" I asked walking over to him. Sophie squeezed my hand tight and I winked at her.

"Are you free today?" Derek asked.

"Hmm, I don't know, am I?" I asked looking over to my sister.

"Really?" Sophie asked annoyed.

"Hey, think about it, after scoping you and Stiles can have time alone" I teased making my sister blush. Looking at me for a while, I pouted at my twin and waited for her to cave. Finally letting out a huff, Sophie held her hand out for the Chargers keys. "You're the best sister ever" I squealed hugging Sophie tight.

"I'm your only sister" Sophie giggled.

"Details, details" I teased giving my sister the keys. "See-ya later tonight?" I asked as we high-fived.

"Yep," Sophie nodded low fiving, "Love you" we kissed our palms.

"Love you too" I said blowing my sister a kiss as I walked to the passenger's side.

"What was that?" Derek asked starting his car.

"Mine and Sophie's hand shack" I answered checking my make-up in the visor mirror. "Didn't you and your sister have one?" I asked.

"No."

"Do you want to make a hand shack with me?"

"No" Derek answered and I pouted. Looking at me, Derek smirked making me smile.

"So where are you taking me?" I asked facing forward.

"This restaurant I know in town" Derek answered.

"Do they serve Chinese and Italian?" I asked and received a weird look from Derek. "No? Ok gotcha" I nodded.

"Is it ok if we make a stop somewhere first?" Derek asked and I nodded just in time to see us park in front of the hospital. "Stay here" Derek ordered turning on the radio for me.

I let out a huff as I watched the werewolf disappear into the hospital. Waiting only two minutes, I groaned annoyed and pulled out my cell phone calling my sister.

"Diana? Are you ok?" Sophie asked worried.

"Other than being bored, I'm fine" I answered. "Derek needed to make a stop somewhere and left me in the car with the radio playing" I explained.

"How long has he been gone?" Sophie asked.

"Two minutes."

"Wow, I'm surprised you didn't start looking through his stuff."

"Nah, I like this one" I said pulling down the visor and fixing my eyeliner. Sophie giggled and I smiled seeing Derek walking back. "Hey, he's coming back Soph."

"Ok Ana" Sophie said hanging up.

Putting my phone in my purse, I turned to Derek when he grabbed my hand. Looking at Derek confused, I gasped at what Derek let play before my eyes. What he was doing in the hospital, talking to the old man, and then the old man dying.

"Sorry" Derek muttered taking his hand back and starting the car.

"Hey," I grabbed Derek's face and turned him to me "It's ok, I don't mind" I smiled. Giving Derek a peck on the forehead, I sat right n my seat.

"You're not going to make another pie are you" Derek joked and I let out a laugh. Looking at me with a smirk, I smirked back at Derek.

"So is this my surprise?" I asked Derek once he started driving and he nodded. "So why are you surprising me again? And don't lie" I added quickly before Derek could say that horrible "helping with Scott" crap.

"Because I want to" Derek answered and I pouted facing forward again. Derek smirked at my pouting face and chuckled lightly.

* * *

"Mexican food?" I asked when we parked. "I've never had Mexican food before." I was defiantly surprised about this, no doubt about it.

"Not surprising, this is the only one here" Derek said holding the door open for me. I smiled at the people dancing on the dance floor in the middle of the restaurant. I gave Derek a look and he said, "No" all too quickly.

"That's fine, you still owe me a dance though handsome" I smirked as we were seated at a booth near the dance floor.

We talked amongst each other as we waited for our food, and even when we received it, we still talked. I don't remember what specifically, but Derek was smirking (need to get a smile from him at some point) the whole time, I even got a laugh or two out of him. That was my high light moment. I liked this Derek, nothing seemed to bother him and he only seemed 40% grumpy. Hey, I'll take it.

"I wanna show you a trick" I said grabbing the salt and pouring some on the table.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked.

"It's something my aunt taught me," I hovered my right hand over the salt, "I did it all the time when I was little, it's perfect when telling stories" I explained as the salt slowly shifted. Looking at Derek, I smiled as he watched the salt with interest. Looking back at the salt, I watched as it took the form of a man and when he was finished he started running. "This is actually one of my favorite stories my aunt told me and Sophie" I said not taking my eyes off the salt.

"What's the story?" Derek asked.

Before I could say anything, someone walked to our table. "Excuse me, senora," the salt dropped and I looked up at the Hispanic man, "I'm sorry to interrupt your date, but may I have the honor of a dance with you?"

Looking at Derek, I smirked at his glowering face. "Since this brute wont, yes you may" I smiled taking the man's hand. Blowing a kiss to Derek, I winked as I was lead to the dance floor.

* * *

I kept the growl in my chest under control as I watched Diana dance with a smile on her face, but that didn't stop my claws from digging into the table. It's my own fault though maybe I should have danced with her. At least it would be me holding her instead of some stranger. Wait, why am I even getting mad? Why am I spending time with this girl, this witch, instead of looking for the Alpha?

The man spun Diana before sipping her and a laugh left her lips. Picking her back up, the two danced more and Diana looked at me. Smirking, she winked and returned back to her dance partner.

That's why. She's able to grab my attention with a simple flick of her lips and flutter of her eyelids. Has this witch put a real spell on me? Am I under her bewitching control? It would make sense, except… Her worried face when she found out I buried my sister and her terrified one from last night, flashed before my eyes… Those were true emotions I could hear it in her voice and in the beat of her heart. No, Diana hadn't put a spell on me, not a real one anyway.

Stopping her dance with the stranger, I growled when the man kissed Diana's hand, making her giggle. Standing up, I dropped money on the table, grabbed Diana's purse and marched over to her. Grabbing the witch by the hand, I dragged her off and away from the stranger. Diana just giggled, waving good-bye and fallowed me willingly.

"Did someone get jealous?" Diana teased once inside my car. My response was a short growl and Diana let her enchanting laugh slip through her lips again.

* * *

"So where are you taking me now?" I asked smiling at Derek. He kept quiet making me pout. Placing my chin on his shoulder, I looked up at Derek with huge puppy dog eyes, my bottom lip out and trembling. Derek peaked a look at me, before smirking with a chuckle and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. My heart fluttered as I smiled and rested more comfortably on his shoulder. "So next time you're gonna dance with me?" I teased.

"Damn right" Derek said and I laughed in his shoulder. Turning left, Derek started driving through a dirt path in the forest. Before I could ask where we were going Derek parked the car and got out. I fallowed swiftly behind him.

"Where are we going?" I asked trying to keep up before stopping. "Wait; is this the part where you kill me?" Derek gave me a look and I smiled rushing to his side.

"Are you always like this?" Derek asked and I smirked.

"Only with people I like" I answered and winked at the werewolf. Smirking down at me, Derek wrapped his arm around me and we hurried up the hill. Finally reaching the top of the hill, I gasped at the sight of Beacon Hills. It was brightly lit and looked just as the size I always imaged it as. "My house, is, right, there" I said locating my home before pointing to the North East side of Beacon Hills. "This place is so beautiful," I whispered and looked up at Derek, "Thanks for showing it to me handsome." Getting on my tip toes I gave him a peck on the cheek.

"What was that story you were going to tell me?" Derek asked curiously and I giggled.

"It's about how the first werewolf and witch started the unwritten truce," I said bending down and collecting dirt in my left hand. "No one knows if it's true or legend, it's mostly a reminder to witches that we should help ones who have helped us" I explained standing up; hovering my right hand over my left. The dirt shifted n my hand before rising in the shape of a man. The man started running and I started the story, "There was a werewolf running from hunters on the night of a full moon, he was falsely accused of murdering a human," the man shifted into a wolf, "and when he was running, he was shot," the dirt werewolf collapsed when an arrow hit him. "Luckily though, a witch was nearby and saved the werewolf" a woman figure walked over and helped the, now, man up and carried him away quickly, "They hid in her home and she cared him to health." The man and woman waved to each other before the man turned into a wolf and took off. "Suddenly the hunters from before grabbed the witch and dragged her off to set her on fire," two men grabbed the witch and dragged her off; they tied her to a pole, "The werewolf from before heard his saviors screams and cries for help and called for his pack." The dirt changed to the werewolf howling and five wolves joined him, "They ran to the witches aid, scarring off the hunters," the dirt changed again to the two hunters running off and a werewolf ripping the witches binds. "The witch was so grateful to the werewolf, that she vowed her loyalty to him and his pack, and that's when the witches and werewolves started working together to protect one another" I finished my story dropping my right hand to my side and blowing the dirt off my left.

"That's some story" Derek said and I smirked up at him.

"Best part, legend says she was a Lockhart" I beamed with pride making Derek chuckle. Looking into Derek's grey-green eyes, my heart fluttered into my throat. This man is going to be the end of me, I just know it. Inching closer to Derek till out noses touch, I looked from his eyes to his lips back to those gorgeous eyes. But I'm going to enjoy the ride, that's for damn sure.

Pushing his lips onto mine, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back. Our lips moved to a mute rhythm as my fingers laced in his hair and Derek's hands were tight on my hips. I could feel my heart beating faster and having a fight to escape my throat. Derek's lips moved upward, obviously hearing the effect he had on the muscle in my chest that was pumping my blood. Blood that was now boiling for more of this man's affection; more kisses, more touching, anything really!

Pulling away, I took a big gulp of air and smirked up at Derek who smirked back. "You're going to be the death of me" Derek whispered in my ear, placing small kisses on my neck.

I chuckled, "Funny, I was thinking the same thing." My head rolled back, my neck enjoying the light kisses Derek left before capturing my lips with his again.

* * *

"I need to stop for gas" Derek told me pulling into the gas station.

"Ok, I want to get junk food anyway" I smiled at Derek and he chuckled. Sliding out once Derek was by the pump I pulled him down by his jacket and shared a quick kiss with him. Smiling, Derek smirked back and kissed my forehead before I walked off. "Hmm, oh, Sophie's gonna love me" I muttered grabbing a box of malt balls. Looking around the ails some more, I grabbed a bag of cheesy puff Cheetos, Recces Cups, and peanut butter Twix. Before leaving to pay, I grabbed a blue Gatorade for Derek and a cherry coke for myself.

As I was paying for my junk food, I looked outside and tensed up when I saw Mr. Argent and two hunters surrounding Derek. Mr. Argent was saying something to Derek as he was cleaning his windshield. Whatever it was, it was making Derek mad. Quickly paying for my junk food, I grabbed the bag and put my best smile on before stepping out of the convenient store.

"There, now you can see more clearly" Mr. Argent said smugly.

"Derek, I got you a Gatorade!" I called catching the werewolf and three hunters attention. "Mr. Argent, what are you doing here?" I asked clueless, as I passed him and over to Derek. "I got you blue" I smiled up at me (yes **my**) werewolf and giving him a small peck on the lips.

"Diana, you know Derek?" Mr. Argent asked, covering up his shock with a smile.

Derek placed his hand on the small of my back. "Yeah, he's a close friend of the family" I smirked leaning close to Derek.

"Ah, I see" Mr. Argent nodded turning around.

"You forgot to check the oil" Derek said stopping the hunter.

The man turned with a "you're kidding" smile, and Derek nodded to his car my smirk never leaving. Mr. Argent chuckled and looked to one of the hunters. "Check the man's oil" Mr. Argent said gesturing to the Camaro.

One of the hunters walking to Derek's car, he stopped by the driver's window and busted it open with his gun. "Looks fine to me" he said walking back to his buddy.

Glaring at the hunter, I felt my tattoo tingle and flipped my hair over my shoulder with my right hand. The hunter let out a surprise cry as he slipped and fell on his back. Mr. Argent turned around, looked to the hunter before looking at me. I just glared back at him as Derek's grip tightened on me. Looking back at the hunter to me again, Mr. Argent continued to his car and drove off along with the other two hunters.

Derek looked between the two cars till they were out of sight and sighed at his now broken window. "I can fix it" I told Derek holding out my right hand, and felt my magic trail from my tattoo to my finger tips and around Derek's car. The sound of glass pieces fitting back together and sealing reached our ears. Looking up at Derek I giggled as he smirked down at me and placed a kiss on my lips.

* * *

"Sophie" I sang peeking into her room and holding up the malt balls I bought her. Her eyes widened in joy as she ran over and snatched the box from my hands.

"So how was your date?" Sophie asked stuffing three malt balls in her mouth. Smiling, I grabbed Sophie's left hand with my right and pushed the memory into her eyes. Squealing, I giggled as we hugged and started jumping up and down.

_**AN- tell me if you like having the whole "episode" out in one day or if you liked it better when I made the chapters in half, and I will be uploading stories on weekends only from now on.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Magic Bullet

The sound of a gunshot ringing in my ears, I gasped sitting up straight grabbing my arm in pain. What the hell was that? The pain dulling to nothing, I snapped to my window as I heard a howl. Looking back down at my arm, I remembered the time Derek appeared in my room after my nightmare. Looking back out the window, I curled under the blankets and stared up at the moon. Please be alright Derek.

* * *

"Scott's coming over tonight?" Lydia asked Allison as the four of us stood around Sophie's locker.

"We're just studying" Allison smiled.

"Yeah and I'm Cupid while Sophie's my Cherub" I responded as Sophie closed her locker.

"Why am I the Cherub?" Sophie asked as the four of us started walking and I shrugged my shoulders.

"You don't just study Allison, on one just studies" Lydia said, "It's like getting in a Jacuzzi, someone's gonna cop a feel."

"Aren't you a classy lady" Sophie and I said with deadpan looks. Lydia scowled at us before continuing to talk to Allison. "You hear anything from Derek?" Sophie whispered once I checked my phone for the twentieth time.

"No, and I'm getting worried" I grumbled.

"He's fine Diana, Derek's a big boy" Sophie said.

"In more ways than one" I muttered with a smirk and Sophie gasped horrified, making me laugh. "I'm still a virgin, chill" I whispered and my sister smacked my shoulder as the bell rang.

Waving bye to Allison and Lydia, Sophie and I walked off arm in arm to the parking lot. Seeing Stiles, we waved as we walked passed him and his Jeep, heading for our Charger. About to slide in, I stopped mid step into the Charger at a cold, sick, feeling in the back of my head. Spinning around, I gasped seeing Derek standing in front of Stiles Jeep, while people were honking at him.

"Soph come on!" I told my sister slamming my door shut and running over to Derek. Before Derek could hit the ground, I caught him and sat down with him. "Derek, Derek what's wrong?" I asked worried as Sophie, Stiles and Scott hurried over.

"I, I've been shot" Derek hissed between his teeth and I looked at Sophie scared who shared the same look.

"Why aren't you healing?" Scott asked.

"It, it was a different kind of bullet" Derek answered, sounding like he ran fifty miles.

"A silver bullet?" Stiles asked. Was that hope in his voice?

"No, you idiot" Derek seethed getting sick of all the questions.

"Wait," I looked over at Scott, "That's what she meant when she said you have forty-eight hours."

My heart stopped at this and I looked back at my sister. "Who said that?" Derek asked.

"The one who shot you" Scott answered and anger ran through my veins. Derek hissing in pain, he threw his head back and I watched as his eyes flash from grey-green to sapphire blue. Anger replaced with panic, more cars started honking and I looked around scared. "What are you doing, stop that" Scott scolded.

"He can't" Sophie and I said as I tossed her our car keys. "I'll see you at the house" I said and Sophie nodded running off. "Help me put him in the car" I grunted getting Derek up with the help of Stiles and Scott. "You need to find out what kind of bullet was used" I told Scott as we got Derek in the Jeep.

"What why?" Scott asked and I spun to him.

"Because Scott, her Daddy's the only hunter family here" I spat annoyed.

"Why should I help him?" Scott asked. What is with all these damn questions?!

"Because he's the only one that can help you" I hissed, crawling onto Derek's lap and slamming the door shut. "Go to my house" I told Stiles and he nodded.

"Why exactly are we going to your house Diana?" Stiles asked.

"I'm from a long line of witches Stiles," tied my hair up before helping Derek out of his leather jacket, "I may not know what shot him, but Sophie and I can dull the pain" I explained. _I'm waking up_ "Please, please, please tell me Aunt Beth's there" I begged my sister as I dug in the back of Stiles trunk to find anything to slow the bleeding.

"Sorry Ana, Aunt Beth left an hour ago, she won't be back for another two" Sophie apologized and I cursed under my breath. "I'll get started on the healing remedy" Sophie added.

"Ok Soph, see you in twenty" I said before hanging up. "You don't need this right?" I asked Stiles as I ripped apart a gym shirt.

"No, no, not at all, go right ahead" Stiles answered sarcastically as I wrapped Derek's wound. "Oh God, that's gross."

"Drive Stiles!" I snapped, feeling my magic make my eyes glow. The boy yelled surprised and drove a little faster. "You better not die on me damn it" I spat, glaring at Derek's wound as I tied it off, "You still owe me a dance."

* * *

Arriving at my house, Sophie opened the door as I helped Derek in and Stiles fallowed close behind. Laying Derek on the couch, Sophie ran into the kitchen and came back with a glass of steaming purple water. Handing me the cup, I helped Derek sit up and put the cup to his lips.

"This is going to taste gross, sorry" I said tilting the cup; making Derek drink the medicine. "Is the bullet still in your arm?" I asked setting the glass on the coffee table, while Sophie untied the handmade bandage.

"Yes" Derek answered, than looked at me with a horrified face of realization. "You're not,"

"Too late" Sophie said yanking her left hand back. The bullet flew out of Derek's arm and landed on the floor.

Derek let out a pained yell before glaring at me. "This is your fault for getting shot" I pointed at Derek glaring back.

"Yes, because I was planning on dying and leaving you here" Derek spat; my eyes widened, tears collecting. Derek sighed grabbing my hand with his good one. "I didn't mean that" Derek muttered and I nodded.

"Soph get me water and a wash cloth please" I told my sister. Soph nodded walking off. Looking back down at Derek, I smiled and used my free hand to fun my fingers through his hair. "Want to hear another story?" I asked.

"Sure" Derek chuckled as Sophie came back.

"Thanks Soph" I smiled taking the wash cloth and dipping it in the water. "A long time ago there was a man and woman, each part of a different family and the families were separated by a tree," using the wash cloth, I wiped sweat off Derek's forehead. "To the East was the woman's family, Cori, and to the West was the man's family Faoi Ghlas," looking sideways at Sophie, we smiled at each other before turning my attention back to Derek. "The families knew nothing of each other, just knew never to cross the other side of the tree," dipping the wash cloth back in the water, I rung it out and dabbed Derek's neck. "One day though, the woman of Cori and the man of Faoi Ghlas decided to visit the tree, they weren't going to cross it, just visit. Once they arrived at the tree, the man and woman became love struck by each other on sight," Stiles took a seat on the arm of the love seat Sophie sat at, listening to the story with interest. "They so desperately wanted to cross the tree and embrace one another, but knew they couldn't cross the tree, so they sat down on their own sides and talked. They talked till the sun disappeared behind the Earth and the moon was high in the sky. The man asked 'can I see you tomorrow?' and the woman said 'yes, be here at noon' and the two went their separate ways. They continued this for two months, and in those two months their parents grew suspicious and annoyed. 'Where is my child going? Why aren't they finding someone to marry?' the parent's question and went to find someone suited for their children themselves: A nice Cori man for the Cori woman and a nice Faoi Ghlas woman for the Faoi Ghlas man. When the man and woman met who their parent's picked for them, they ran off to the tree to see their one true love." I run the wash cloth of excess water before continuing to dab Derek's forehead. "Once the two reached the tree and confessed the tragedy their parent's had done, the tree spoke. 'I have watched you two from the beginning, your love for each other has brought me such happiness, it would be devastating to see you two separated. You can live here with me and start your own family' and that's what they did. Many years later the two had a daughter and named her after their families: Faoi Ghlas, Cori. She had her father's eyes and her mother's hair.

"The families of the man and woman had been searching for them ever since their disappearance and their anger was great when they saw where they lived. They attacked and killed the man and woman in front of their daughter. She started crying under the tree, begging for its help as the families closed in on her. The tree yelled out 'Stop!' scaring the families. 'You dare kill this family I treasured and watched over with joy?' the tree demanded," Stiles phone ran and he walked off with Sophie to talk to Scott, "The families were terrified by the tree, speechless. The tree wrapped a branch around the crying girl lovingly. 'This child, I have watched her grow and have come to consider her my own' the tree said, 'No harm shall come to her, your families shall be united as one, and this girl will rule you all. And she will be gifted with my powers' a glow wrapped around the girl, and the tree's appearance was etched on her skin, over her heart. No one argued with the tree and fallowed it's every word.

"As the girl turned into a woman, her pitch black hair grew long, her forest green eyes became wiser, and her pale skin never changed. She soon married and bore many children, and all the girls took after their mother's looks and her children were taught the ways of their mother's gifts. The children soon taught their children, who then taught their own and so on and so forth" I finished my story and Derek chuckled.

"Faoi Ghlas, Cori? Lockhart?" Derek breathed out and I smiled. "That's the story of your family?" Derek asked and I nodded. "And your families crest,"

"The tree gave us our lives and our powers, so we honor it in any way. A tattoo, a necklace, a ring, anything" I explained.

"Scott's got the bullet" Stiles said running in with Sophie.

"It was an Aconit Napel Bleu Nordique bullet" Sophie breathed and I snapped my head to my twin.

"The bitch shot my boyfriend with that?" I yelled beyond pissed, making my sister and Stiles jump. I could feel my magic burning in my eyes as it etched my tattoo on my right inner wrist.

"Boyfriend?" I heard Aunt Beth. The burning in my eyes stopped as she walked in the living room. "Oh my" she breathed at the sight of Derek.

"Well this is awkward" I muttered as Aunt Beth took a seat on the coffee table. She tilted her head at Derek before looking at me with her eyes. "Umm, Aunt Beth, this is Derek, my boyfriend," Aunt Beth nodded, her eyes looking at Derek then back at me, her eyebrows raised as if to say "continue". "He's a werewolf and was kinda shot with an Aconit Napel Bleu Nordique bullet" I explained.

"Oh my," Aunt Beth's eyes widened in worry as she looked at Derek, "I'm assuming you have another bullet?" she asked looking back at me.

"On its way" Stiles answered.

Aunt Beth nodded, "Good," she patted her lap standing up. "Well since you have everything under control, I'm going to get ready for bed. Derek when you're better you're welcome to stay the night" Aunt Beth said walking off.

"Nice lady" Derek muttered and I giggled. "She reminds me of you" Derek smirked.

"Does that mean you're gonna go after her?" I joked making Derek chuckle.

The front door slamming open, Scott came running in the living room and skid to a stop holding out the bullet. "I got it!" the teen wolf declared.

Holding out my hand, Scott tossed it to me. "Get a light Sophie" I said helping Derek sit up before giving him the bullet.

Biting off the head of the bullet, Derek poured its contents on to the coffee table. Sophie running in she tossed me the lighter and I lit the rare wolfs bane, jumping back when it sparked high in the air. Once it was done sparking, blue smoke trailed from it. Scooping it in his hand, Derek took a deep breath before shoving the wolfs bane in his wound, digging it in deeper. Letting out a cry of pain, I jumped off the couch as Derek's back arched and he let out another cry. Looking at his arm, I watched as the black vein's that were crawling around Derek's arm, receded back to the bullet wound. The wound healed itself once the black vein's disappeared. Letting out one last huff of pain, Derek sat up only to be tackled back down again.

"Don't you dare get shot again" I said in his shoulder hugging him tight.

My werewolf chuckled hugging me back. "There, I helped you, so just, leave us alone now," damn it! Scott was fast enough to dodge the lighter I threw at his head. "Just leave us alone now, or I'll tell the Argent's," Yes! I got him with my shoe. "Diana!" Scott snapped annoyed.

"You really think you can trust them?" Derek asked annoyed, sitting up with me on his lap.

"Well yeah, at least they're a lot nicer than you!" Scott snapped and I glared at him.

Derek growled. Picking me up, Derek Set me down on the couch and promised to be back before walking off and promised to be back before walking off and dragging Scott with him.

* * *

Sitting on my window seat, I stared up at the moon, waiting patiently for Derek to get back. I would have gone with him and Scott, except that it felt like this was a werewolf thing. Sighing I checked my phone before looking back up at the moon. Wait a minute… looking back to the ground, I smiled seeing Derek walking to the front door. Tearing out of my room, I ran to the front door, flung the doors open and jumped in Derek's arms. Wrapping my arms around his neck tightly, I kissed my werewolf with everything in me, just to show how much I missed him. Chuckling, Derek shifted me around so that one hand was under my knees, while the other rested on my back. Smiling up at Derek, I snuggled close to his chest, taking in his sent as he carried me to my room.


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN- I am so happy with how many views I have! But I would be even happier if I got more then two review haha! I wish I knew who posted the second review, but whoever you are if you're reading this, thanks for the advice. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and the chapters to come!**_

Chapter Seven: Unpleasant Surprise, After Unpleasant Surprise, After Unpleasant Surprise

"So tell me about this Derek fellow" Aunt Beth said taking a sip of her red wine.

I looked up from my dinner with a smirk while Sophie smiled and giggled. "He's a werewolf that's tall, dark and handsome, what else do you need to know?" I teased taking a bite of my chicken. Aunt Beth chuckled taking another sip of wine, waiting for a real answer. I giggled, but before I could answer there was a banging on the front door. The three of us snapped our heads in the direction, my smirk turning into a frown and I felt my tattoo tingle. "Company" I hissed taking another bite of my chicken.

"It would seem so" Sophie spat. Her eyes shimmered with magic for a few seconds, before returning to normal.

Aunt Beth stood up as another banging reached our ears. "Let's greet them" she said. Sophie and I flanked our Aunt as she walked towards the foyer. Stopping between our curved stair cases, Aunt Beth flung her arm across her chest and our double doors flew open; revealing Mr. Argent and a woman with brown wavy hair and brown eyes.

"Mr. Argent" Sophie and I greeted annoyed.

"Hello Diana, Sophie" Mr. Argent smiled, "Is this your mother?" he asked.

"Thank-you for the compliment but I'm their aunt" Aunt Beth corrected crossing her arms. "Who are you two?" Aunt Beth demanded.

"I'm Chris Argent and this is my sister Kate" Mr. Argent said. "And you" Chris asked.

"Elizabeth Lockhart. To what do we owe this unexpected,"

"And unwelcomed," Sophie and I added.

"Visit" I could hear our Aunt's smirk, making Kate frown while Chris chuckled.

"Well when my brother here found out that witches lived here, we decided to check it out" Kate was now smirking.

"You're a hunter too?" Aunt Beth asked. Kate's smirk grew. "I thought your women were leaders" Aunt Beth stated.

"Can't shoot a gun if you lead" Kate responded smugly.

I quirked an eyebrow and tilted my head, the gears in my brain starting to turn at the hunters statement. "I've never seen you here before" I said, feeling the magic from my tattoo spread through my body.

"Just got in the other day witchy" Kate said.

I glared at the woman with hatred. "You shot my boyfriend you bitch!" I yelled about to throw my hand out, but Aunt Beth grabbed it.

"Boyfriend?" Kate questioned with a smirk. "That would be Derek right?" my anger grew as my magic burned in my eyes. "Hey, has he told you about him and me? The fun we had together?" Kate asked stepping forward, just so her foot was at the very edge of our home.

"That's enough!" Aunt Beth's voice boomed around the house, "Don't forget what kind of family we are Argent's" Aunt Beth spat, her own eyes glowing with magic. "Now leave," Aunt Beth released my arm and crossed her own again, "Before you make the biggest mistake of your lives." Kate and Chris took steps back, their faces hiding fear as they reached for their guns.

"Not even" Sophie and I said swinging our arms out and sending the Argent sibling's gun's flying. "Don't forget you attack us," Sophie said.

"We attack back," I finished, "And we pack a much bigger punch then a gun." I glanced at my aunt who nodded, smirking with my sister. I smirked at Chris and Kate as they took another step back. "Let me show you!" I yelled throwing my hands out, sending the two hunters flying.

"And just incase you forgot" Aunt Beth said getting their attention from the dirt floor. "Trespassers on witch property can be put to death," fear struck Chris and Kate's eyes as they scooted back, "Lucky for you the Lockhart's aren't monsters like you accuse us to be" Aunt Beth snapped. With a flick of her wrist, Aunt Beth's magic slammed the double doors shut.

* * *

Jumping out of bed, I threw off my pajamas and pulled on a strapless bra. Last night, after the Argent's left, Aunt Beth made a deal with me. If I slept through the night and calmed myself instead of running in the dark (and possibly destroy the forest), I could skip school and talk to Derek about what Kate said. Of course I took the deal, hey I'm good at school, I only have one C and the rest are B's.

Pulling on a leopard print crop top, I pulled on black skinny distressed satin pants (think Sandy from Grease) and leopard printed high top kicks with black laces. Giving myself a once over I nodded and left my home.

Stomping through the forest, the only thing that stopped my "Giant March" was the sight of the Hale House door wide open. Derek never left the front door open, never. Walking forward some more, I stopped outside the doorway when I saw the two knocked out hunters.

"Now here's the part that's really gonna kick you in the balls," at the sound of Kate's voice my tattoo and eyes burned with my magic, "We didn't kill her. You think I'm lying?" peaking in (unnoticed), I watched as Kate towered over Derek, who was on the floor.

"Wouldn't be the first time" Derek growled.

"Tsk, tsk. Sweetie" my magic was close to setting me on fire, "Why don't you listen to my heart and tell me if I am, okay?" Kate said smartly, squatting down to Derek's height. "We didn't kill your sister" Kate paused at every word and inched closer to Derek (this bitch is making it hard not to kill her) and silenced fallowed. Derek was listening to the hunter's heart closely. "So you hear that? There's no blips or upsticks," could just mean you're a good liar bitch, "Just the steady beat of the cold hard truth," Kate said standing up and turning her back to Derek. I took this chance to quickly, and quietly, run behind the wall Derek was laying against. "Found bite marks on you sisters body Derek. What do you think did that? A mountain lion?" Kate's giggle made me want to punch her teeth down her throat. Not yet though. "Why aren't we helping each other out? You might as well admit what you've been guessing all along. Which is the Alpha killed your sister. And all you have to do is tell us who he is, and we'll take care of it for you. Problem solved, everybody goes home happy," there was a long pause, "Unless you don't know who he is either," another pause fallowed by Kate's chuckle, "Wow. Guess who just became useless?"

Stepping out from behind the wall, I threw my hands forward, palms out, and pushed my magic out to surround me and Derek. Kate turned around and started firing off her hand held machine gun. Too bad the bullets were wasted as all that happed was the bullets hit my magic shield and fell to the ground. Derek stood up when Kate stopped firing and looked at me shocked while I smirked.

"You just tried to kill me, I could kill you right now" I stated my eyes burning more from my magic. Kate just glared at me. "But like my aunt said, we're not the monsters you make us to be. I will give you this one warning though" I added coyly.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Kate spat.

My smirk turned into a glare as I dropped my arms. "You messed with the wrong witch, bitch" I spat back the burning in my eyes and tattoo leaving.

Kate lifted up her gun to fire again and the burning instantly came back and I let out an angered yell. My magic shoved out of me and sent Kate flying across the room. Derek grabbed my arm and we took off running into the forest. We ran for a good five minutes and soon stopped; I hunched over with my hands on my knees and started gasping for air, while Derek looked back to make sure we weren't fallowed. I don't think I ever ran that fast in my life, I feel like my lungs are on fire. Looking at Derek, I held up my hands before he could walk closer to me.

Confussion covering his face, I took a few more gulps of air before saying, "I told you not to get shot again damn it." Derek smirked before chuckling and bringing me into a hug. A bear chested hug. Wait no! you went to his house for a reason Diana! Pushing out of the hug, Derek's confussed face returned. "How do you know Kate?" I asked and Derek tensed up. Knitting my eyebrows together, Derek was searching my eyes. He was trying to figure out if he should tell me or show me. Not picking either, I glared with a roll of my eyes. "Fine, I'll pick" I spat grabbing Derek's hand with my right.

"Diana no!" Derek yelled. Too late, bad idea, very bad idea.

Memories and flashed of Derek and Kate together raced through my eyes. Everything they talked about, every hug, every sign of affection, every kiss, and everything else they did together.

Snatching my hand back, tears collected in my eyes as I started breathing heavily through my teeth. Looking at Derek, his apologetic and concered face just twisted into one of the memories. Closing my eyes, I grabbed my head and let out a yell.

"Diana!" Derek's voice reaching my ears, I opened my eyes as the tears fell. Instead of seeing Derek's face, I saw another memory and squeezed my eyes tight again. "Diana, what's wrong?" Derek asked.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled backing away and shacking my head.

"Dana what's wrong?!" Derek placed his hands on my arms.

"Derek no!" I yelled snapping my eyes open and felt them burning with magic. Another memory flashing in front of Derek, my scream ripped itself out of my throat and my magic sent Derek flying into a tree. "Make it stop!" I cried out as the memories swam through my eyes again.

Tears streaming down my face, I shut my eyes tight and let out another scream. Before I could fall down, arms wrapped tightly around me; my right hand being pulled from my head, new memories replaced the Derek and Kate ones. Memories of me through Derek's eyes.

When I first met Derek in the forest, when we danced, the first time I threw him across the room with my magic and when I sang at the top of my lungs in his car. The time I made him apple pie and the time I almost gave Derek a peep show, when I told him the stories, and the last ones of every kiss we shared.

Snapping my eyes open, the burning stopped and I looked up in Derek's gorgieous grey-green eyes. Memories of him and Kate didn't show, and he staid.

"How did you,"

"Wild guess" Derek smirked and I let out a sobbing chuckled. "I'm sorry, I never thought she would have come back" Derek apologized.

"It's not your fault, it's hers" I said burring my face in his neck, "You have horrible taste in women."

"What about you?" Derek chuckled.

"I'm too awesome to be apart of that group," looking up at Derek, I smirked and he smirked back.

* * *

"How did you know about Kate?" Derek asked as we laid on my couch in the living room (my house of course).

"Her and Allison's Dad came over last night. Don't worry, old witch law of 'curtisy' to hunters, 'tresspassers can be killed on spot'" I told my werewolf picking at the lint on the white tank I found in my parents old room. Derek chuckled as he ran his fingers down my arm. "So you can stay here if you want" I told Derek, resting my chin on his chest so I could look at him.

"Will your aunt mind?" Derek asked.

"No," at the sound of my aunt's voice, Derek shot up in a sitting position. Saddley though, in the process of doing that, Derek knocked me off of him and onto the floor with a surprised yell. Aunt Beth looked down at me with a smirk, "Have a nice fall?"

"Ha, ha Aunt Beth, very clever" I muttered sitting up and glaring at my werewolf.

"Now, now Diana, don't be rude to our guest" Aunt Beth teased and I stuck my tounge out. "I'm off to the parent teacher confrense, behave the both of you" Aunt Beth said.

"So no rough sex on the couch?" Derek looked at me like I grew two heads.

"I don't mind the couch, just clean it if you make a mess" Aunt Beth said walking off and I let out a laugh as Derek's look snapped to my aunt.

"Well then," when the door shut, I jumped onto Derek and straddled his waist, "That's good to know." Smirking at Derek, I captured his lips in mine and tangled my fingers in his hair.

Derek instantly started kissing back as he gripped my hips tightly. Our tounges danced together, fighting one another for dominance. But before either of us won, I pulled from the kiss to take of my top. Looking at Derek, I smirked as his eyes scanned my body before bringing me back into a kiss. Rocking my hips against Derek, a growl rumbled in his chest making me smirk. Feeling Derek's claws growing, I started leaving kisses on his neck and his claws ripped my bra in half. A gasped escaped my lips as I felt Derek trail his claws lightly down my back. Derek took this chance to start leaving light kisses on my chest.

"Oh my god!" Sophie's voice screamed.

"Shit!" I yelled covering my chest with my arms. "Damn it, she knew Sophie would be back" I muttered.

"What the hell Diana! The last thing I want to see is my sister and her boyfriend rumping on the couch!" Sophie yelled.

I looked over my shoulder at Sophie, "So what if you walked in on us in my room?"

"Even then no!" Sophie screamed. "You're not allowed to have sex till you're sixty!"

"You can kiss my ass!" I yelled back at my sister. Looking back at Derek I hissed, "Get a place so we can rump damn it." Derek chuckled as he handed me my crop top. Pulling it on, I stood up and faced my twin. "What are you doing home?" I asked.

"I live here" Sophie replied deadpan. "Anyway, why's Derek here?" Sophie asked.

"He's gonna be living here, the bitch Kate tried killing him" I answered annoyed. Derek grabbed my hand and rubbed it with his thumb. Smiling at Derek, he smirked back.

"She was seriously stupid enough to do that?" Sophie giggled shacking her head. "I'm gonna start dinner, put on a bra and help me" my twin teased walking into the kitchen.

"No way, I'm comfy without one" I laughed and looked to Derek. "Care to help?" I asked smiling while pulling my boyfriend to the kitchen. He smirked while fallowing me closely.

* * *

"I'm going to be out all day tomorrow" Derek told me from my bathroom where he was brushing his teeth.

"Why?" I asked my eyes not leaving my history project on my computer, "Does it have to deal with the Alpha?"

Derek sat down on my bed with me, "Yes."

"Ok, just be careful," I tore my eyes away from my project, "Do you want me to come with you?"

"Sorry Diana, you couldn't even if you wanted to" Aunt Beth said from my door way.

"Why? And there's left overs in the oven ready to be heated" I told my aunt now looking at her.

"Ok dear. I'm going to teach you and your sister a new trick," Aunt Bet's eyes looked at Dere, "Sorry Wolfy."

Aunt Beth walked off, leaving a perplexed Derek and me laughing in my pillow. "Wolfy?" Derek asked and I let out another laugh.

* * *

"Aunt Beth, why are we out here?" my twin asked, me and her in out black yoga pants, tank tops and sneakers. We fallowed our aunt into the woods of our backyard this morning and have been walking for almost an hour. We had just now stopped.

Aunt Beth turned to us, still wearing one of her nice dress suits with the matching heels. "You girls know our family story just as well as I do" Aunt Beth stated more than asked. Sophie and I nodded. "Now you girls already know to make trees and extention of yourself," Aunt Beth held out her arms and the tree branches started shifting, "You know how to ask the branches to lower and the roots to rise." Sophie and I nodded again. "Now 'm going to teach you how to use the leaves," Aunt Beth's eyes started glowing with magic, "as eyes."

"Like how we use our owls?" Sophie asked and Aunt Beth nodded.

"Sweet" I smirked. "How do we do it?" I asked as Aunt Beth's eyes stopped glowing.

"Just as you connect with the trees for the strength of their bark, you will travel to the tips and let the pulse of the leaves pulse with you" Aunt Beth explained.

"So like how me and Diana connect, we connect with the leaves?" Sophie asked.

"Yes, but since leaves are so delicate, you must be gentle, don't force it, flow with it" Aunt Beth explained starting to walk backwards, "You have one hour to find me." Turning around our aunt disappeared from sight.

Lacing fingers with my sister, our tattoo's mirrored each other and started to tingle. Closing my eyes, I felt the tingle travel through my body and up to my eyes before pushing it down and around. Keeping the connection to my eyes, I felt my magic travel around the trees, my sister magic didn't touch, and felt it travel up. A baby sort of touch tickling the back of my eye lids, I lessened the strength in my magic and waited for it to blanket the leaves I was touching. The slightest feeling of a pinprick in the back of my eyelids, I snapped my eyes open to see the tops of mine and my twin's naturally kicky curled heads.

Damn it, she didn't tell us how to look around! Ok Diana, calm down, if the leaves are your eyes, just shift your eyes.

Listening to my subcontious, I started moving my eyes around and watched as my sight changed with the movement. Smirking, I started the search for my Aunt Beth, desperate to find her.

Ha! There she is! What is she doing? Oh crap.

Releasing Sophie's hand, we jumped out of the way from our Aunts attack behind us. Tuck rolling, I jumped up and snapped my head around; my sight flanked my aunt's left and I'm sure Sophie's flanked her right. Aunt Beth threw her arms out, sending another wave of magic. Dogging the attack, I narrowly missed the second and third one. Throwing my own attack out, Aunt Beth slapped mine and Sophie's magic away like a fly. Before I could send another attack, I let out a surprised scream as branches wrapped around my ankle, hoisting me in the air, and upside down. My magic left the leaves and my sight returned to normal.

"Don't forget girls, you have the leaves as your eyes, you can focus on more than one spot now" Aunt Beth said a smirk on her lips.

"You're enjoying this way too much" I spat and my sister nodded in agreement (in the same predicament as me). Aunt Beth let out a laugh and with a wave of her hand, Sophie and I were released. Letting out a surprised yell, it was cut short by a loud 'thud'.

"Do it again, and this time, don't be foolish" Aunt Beth smirked walking off again.

* * *

We continued this till night fall and even a few hours after, and once I got home I took a nice hot bath to soak my muscles. Once done with my back, I took a quick shower and then performed other "before bed" activites: Brushing my teeth, put on pajamas, and finish up on some homework.

Looking at my phone, I sighed at the time and the fact Derek hasn't called or texted. Maybe he doesn't know I stopped training, I should have told him. Sending Derek a quick text as the doorbell rang, I returned back to my homework.

"Diana, Sophie! Stiles and Scott are here!" Aunt Beth called. Maybe they know where Derek is.

Jumping out of bed, I fallowed my sister down the stair case into the foyer. "Hey guys, what's up?" Sophie's smile soon turned down at the looks on their faces. "Is everything ok?" she asked and I crossed my arms as the boy's shared a look.

They must have settled their silent argument because Scott turned to me and said, "Diana, something happened."

My heart stopped as my eyes widened. "Where's Derek?" I asked scared.

"That's the problem" Stiles said scratching the back of his head. My heart speed up so fast I thought it would burst. "We don't know" Stile's words made me grab my sister's arm for support.

"What do you mean you don't know?" I asked through my teeth my eyes turning into glass.

"We went to the school and Scott used the speaker system to call to the Alpha so we could prove to Derek it wasn't Deaton," the vet! Really! Oh Derek, "At first nothing happened, until the Alpha attacked" Stiles paused as my body started to shack. He better say that Alpha attacked Red Riding Hood! God damn it say it! Stiles looked to his best friend for help and Scott sighed.

Scott looked back at me and continued where Stiles left off, "He attacked Derek, Diana" a short scream left my lips before I covered my mouth with my hand, "The Alpha threw Derek halfway across the parking lot, and we ran into the school. When we finally got out, Derek and his car were gone."

A sob leaving my lips, Sophie caught me before I fell and I felt Aunt Beth's hands on my back and head. Hugging my sister tight, I cried into her shoulder.

"That could be a good thing Diana, maybe Derek got away" Stiles tried to reassure me.

"Or the Alpha did all of that!" I yelled glaring at the boys. They two jumped at my outburst and looked down ashamed. Wait, why are they ashamed? Pulling away from Sophie, I turned to Scott and Stiles fully. "What aren't you telling me?" I demanded.

They hesitated for a bit before Stiles explained, "Someone texted Allison saying that were Scott and to meet him at the school, so her Jackson and Lydia show up and we all had to hide in a class room from the Alpha." Stiles paused and licked his lips before continuing, "And we couldn't exactly tell them it was a werewolf attacking us," Stiles paused and my eyes widened in realization and anger.

"You didn't" I spay feeling my tattoo burn and my eyes slowly fallowing.

"We had no choice Diana" Scott said quickly.

"Bull!" I yelled making the boys jump. "Because of you two idiot's, my boyfriend is out there either hurt or dead! All he's ever done is try and help you Scott!" as my voice raised my magic covered my body and was setting me on fire. "Get out!" I yelled.

"Diana, we're sorry" Scott apologized.

"Get out!" I screamed my eyes now a blaze. Letting out an angry yell, I shoved my magic out of my body sending Scott and Stiles flying out; the double doors closed as they hit the dirt floor. Letting out another yell, this one was filled with sorrow as I dropped to my knees and cried into my sisters shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Telephone Line

Looking at my phone for the hundredth time, I sighed not seeing a reply and sent another test to my sister. Tucking my pone back into my pocket, I returned to the test in front of me. I'm surprised I was able to work on it as well as I am right now. The only thing that pulled me away was when Scott and Stiles ran out of the class room. Rolling my eyes, I returned back to my test. Finish test, then when I get out, call Diana, if she doesn't answer, I'll call Aunt Beth.

* * *

"_Ana, sis, it's been four days" I told my sister through her bedroom door. Not getting a reply, I sighed turning to my aunt sad who returned the look. "I can't just leave her alone" I said._

"_I know Sophie, and she won't be," Aunt Beth said, "I'll be home, there's nothing we can do now Sophie. Everything else is up to Diana."_

_Looking from my aunt to Diana's door, I sighed with a nod._

* * *

"How's Diana, Sophie?" Allison asked turning away from Jackson.

"Not that well" I sighed nibbling on my rice crispy treat.

Allison gave me an apologetic look while Jackson said, "She should feel that way," I glared as my tattoo burned with magic. "Her boyfriend is a convicted murderer. She's probably hiding him somewhere."

"Jackson" Allison scolded and he made a "what?" face before looking at me from across the table.

"She should just give him up Sophie, he's a killer," Jackson's words made my glare harden and my tattoo burn hotter. "Or did he screw your sister so bad that she's working with him?" That's it!

Rearing my fist back, I punched Jackson across the face. The sound of him falling to the ground got everyone's attention. "Watch what you say about my sister!" I snapped at Jackson as I gather my stuff and marched off.

"Sophie!" spinning around sharply, I stopped my fist inches from Stiles face.

"Oh God, Stiles, I'm so sorry" I breathed dropping my fist.

"That's ok, I'm just happy that Jackson's down to my level now" Stiles joked slowly opening his eyes. Giggling, I shuck my head at my crush and smiled up at him. "How's Dana?" Stiles asked and I raised an eyebrow. "Right, stupid question" Stiles nodded making me giggle again. "How are you?" Stiles asked. At my confused face, Stiles added, "I remember reading once that twins have this psychic connection, what one feels the other feels. So I thought since you were," he whispered "Witches," before talking normally, "It would be stronger."

I giggled as Stiles and I started walking. "That is true, to both, but it's not like we share emotions, we are two totally different people" I explained. "It's more like that toy that has the two can's connected by a string," Stiles nodded, acknowledging her knows what I'm talking about, "Well Diana sends a 'message' if you will, of what she's feeling to me and I receive it, but it's not strong like when you talk into the cans. I have my own emotions and my own thought's, but I still know what she's feeling" I finished and Stiles nodded.

"So you think if I whispered something in your ear, Diana will hear it?" Stiles asked. Giving the boy an odd look, I smiled and giggled with a shake of my head.

"You're one of the few good ones Stiles" I said.

"Yeah I know" Stiles sighed wrapping his arm around my shoulders, "Too bad Lydia doesn't think so."

Ok, that broke my heart a little.

"Stiles, why do you like a girl who doesn't even see your good qualities?" I asked turning to him. "Why no go after a girl who does know them?" I suggested. Preferably me!

"Who would you recommend Soph?" Stiles asked deadpan, obviously not believing me.

Ok Sophie, here's your chance to confess your feelings. Just like you and Diana practiced. It's now or never so hurry up!

Taking a deep breath, Stiles raised an eyebrow and I opened my mouth, "Stilinski!" you have got to be kidding me! I was just about to confess! "Get in here!" Coach yelled.

"Ok!" Stiles called back, before looking down at me, "Continue later?" No! I have to tell you now!

I smiled with a nod, "Sure." Damn it! Grow a back bone Sophie!

Stiles smiled, "See-ya at Scott's?" he asked and I nodded. Giving me a quick hug, Stiles ran off while my heart skipped a beat.

Looking over my shoulder, Stiles smiled at me before disappearing into the boy's locker room. A huge smile spreading across my face, I giggled and ran to my Charger.

* * *

Bursting into the foyer, I ran upstairs to my sister's room and dived under the covers with her. Diana peaked one eye open at me and raised an eyebrow at my happy face.

"What are you so happy about?" Diana asked a weak smirk dancing on her lips. Giggling, I grabbed my twin's right hand with my left and pushed the memory into her eyes. Diana chuckled, "Coach Cock blocked you."

I slapped my sister's shoulder making her chuckle again. "I think today might be the day" I whispered smiling and Diana closed her eyes with a sigh.

"About time" she muttered. Smiling more, I kissed Diana's cheek and skipped over to my room.

Throwing off my clothes, I pulled on a black, grey and pink pleated skirt, my white sandal wedges Diana gave me and a button up, fitted, short sleeved white shirt. Smiling at my reflection, I put on a pink head band and grabbed my purse stuffing my phone in it. Giving myself a quick once over, I smiled approvingly and walked out of my room, only for Diana to stick out her arm from her room. Looking at my twin confused, she held a smirk and I looked back at her hand. In my sisters hand was a pink felt like chocker with a faux quarter sized crystal hanging from it and inside the crystal was a white version of my tattoo.

"This was going to be a gift to you when you and Stiles finally got together," I looked at my twin in awe and she motioned for me to turn around, "But since you wanna dress to knock out, I think now s appropriate" Diana said as she put the chocker on me. Turning back to Diana, I hugged her tight and she hugged back. "Just cause I'm miserable doesn't mean you have to be" Diana told me when we let go.

"Thanks Ana" I smiled and my twin winked at me.

"Go get the dork" Diana teased smacking my butt. Giggled and hurried to the Charger.

* * *

Pulling up to the curb, behind Stiles Jeep, I hopped out of the car; I walked right into the house and made my way up to Scott's room. But I was stopped when I saw Stiles sitting in the hallway looking solemn.

Before I could ask, Stiles said, "Scott made out with Lydia." My heart dropped at how sad Stiles was. Yes, it hurts a little that he had feelings for the strawberry blond, but it doesn't stop me from caring that my crush was hurt. Looking at the ground, I looked back up at Stiles and sighed. Damn it, I can't tell him now.

I curled my hands into fists. "Where is Scott?" I asked.

"Sophie?" hearing Scott's voice in his room, I walked in to see him hand cuffed to his heater. "Thank God you're here Sophie, get me,"

"No" I interrupted my tattoo tingling and Scott looked at me confused. "You hurt my sister; she has no idea where Derek is,"

"I lost Allison!" Scott snapped.

"And yet you know she's fine and not being accused of murder!" I snapped back my eyes now burning with magic. "And you hurt Stiles, your best friend, by kissing Lydia" I spat. Throwing my left hand out, the cuff tightened around Scott's wrist and I flicked my wrist making him hit his head on the heater. Growling at me Scott then smirked. I raised an eyebrow at the werewolf. Why is he smirking?

"The only reason you're mad at me about kissing Lydia, is because you wish Stiles felt what he felt for Lydia, for you" Scott spat. My eyes widened while my heart stopped. It's the full moon Sophie; Scott didn't mean that, calm down. "Don't try lying either Sophie; I can hear your heart. Did you know that Stiles?" Scott yelled out. "While you were off chasing Lydia! Sophie stood in the back like a pathetic kid, waiting for you to notice her!" Letting out an angered yell, I threw my hand forward again and made Scott bang his head on the heater three times. Scott just smirked at me as his head quickly healed. "Come on Stiles! She even tried dressing up for you!"

"Shut-up!" I screamed and before I could attack Scott again, Stiles yanked me out of the room. Tears of anger and embarrassment falling down my face, I yanked my arm from Stiles and wiped them away.

It was silent between me and Stiles for a while before he said, "You're the girl you were talking about."

Letting out a chocked laugh I nodded. "I wanted to tell you for a long time," I looked at Stiles and gave a sad smile, "Guess Scott beat me to the punch" I giggled shrugging my shoulders and more tears collected in my eyes.

Stiles sighed, his shoulders lacking, "Sophie listen," oh crap.

I held up my hand stopping Stiles. "I'm just going to go home" I said before Stiles could talk, I continued, "I know Lydia has this hold on you I'll never be able to brake." Stiles closed his mouth and I wiped more tears away as more fell. "So, I'm just going to go," I smiled with a wave, "See-ya later." Turning around, I quickly left the house and ran to the Charger once outside.

Finally sitting in my seat, I broke down crying in my hands. I don't even care that I'm ruining my make-up right now; I just really need to cry. _You complete me, and that's no lie. You are my tuxedo, and I'm your bow tie. _Grabbing my phone, I ignored Diana's call and sent her a quick text. Just as I finished my text, I nearly had a heart attack when I felt my car shake. Looking up I saw Scott glaring at me completely wolfed out. Letting out a growl at me, I cursed under my breath starting my car and hit the gas. Scott almost lost his balance, but once steadied he glared at me again. But before the werewolf could do anything, I hit the brakes sending Scott flying off the car. Scott just got right back up, growled, and ran up. Cursing under my breath again, I drove after my friend, even though I am still pissed at him

Scott ran into the forest and I parked before jumping out. Closing my eyes, I let my magic spread through the trees and high into the leaves. Feeling that familiar pin prick, I snapped my eyes open. Time to see how well my training with Aunt Beth went. Searching the woods for Scott, I finally found him and ran into the forest. Running for a good twenty minutes, I tripped over my own two feet and cursed under my breath for the fortieth time. My sight became my own once I hit the forest floor.

"Not a good idea to run in those shoes is it" that voice! Spinning around, before I could send out an attack, I was thwacked in the head by something hard. My world became black, and the last thing I felt was the bump forming on my head.

* * *

_Helping Stiles, call back later._

That was two hours ago. Sighing, I pulled the covers over my head, closing my eyes. Where are you Sophie?

Hearing a knock on the front door, I crawled out of bed and walked down stairs to see Aunt Beth talking to Sheriff Stilinski. "What's going on?" I asked. The two adults turned to me, Aunt Beth with tears in her eyes. My heart speed up. "Where's Sophie?" I asked walking closer.

"Diana, have you heard from your sister recently?" Stiles dad asked.

"Two hours ago, she texted me" I answered scared and the Sheriff sighed. "Why are you asking that? Where is," I stopped when Sheriff Stilinski held up Sophie's purse. "Why do you have that?" I asked, my voice shacking.

"We found it in your car, along with the keys, parked beside the woods" Sheriff Stilinski answered and my breath became labored as tears started falling from my eyes. No, not her too, not my twin. "Diana, Ms. Lockhart," Sheriff paused and let out a heavy sigh, "We think Sophie was abducted."

No!

Aunt Beth looked over to me, tears starting to fall. Looking back at my aunt, my breath started coming in shorter and shorter. Why can't I breathe? Why can't I stop shaking? Is the room supposed to be moving like this?

"Diana?" Sheriff Stilinski asked.

"Dear what's wrong?" Aunt Beth asked worried.

Their voices sounded warped. Like they were put in slow motion and I was under water. What the hell is wrong with me? Wait… why am I not breathing? My eyes rolling to the back of my head, the world went black as I dropped to the floor.

"Diana!" Aunt Beth's voice rang in my ears before everything was completely silent. Like the calm after a storm.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Sophie

Beeping, what is that annoying beeping noise? Why does it smell like ammonia, medicine and old people? Slowly opening my eyes, I shut them again quickly. Good God, why is it so bright in here? Am I dead? Is this what heaven is like? If so this is bull.

"Diana?" great, now I'm hearing voices, "Diana sweetie, are you awake?" opening my eyes slowly, I scrunched my face confused at the nurse. Looking around, I saw a hospital room and slowly held out my hands to see a finger monitor on my right hand and IV in my left. "Good, you are" the nurse smiled and I looked directly at her still completely confused.

"Am I dreaming?" I asked slowly sitting up.

The nurse giggled. "So sweetie you're not?" she said and I nodded rubbing my head. "I need to ask you some questions Ms. Lockhart,"

"Diana," I corrected in a mutter, "Mr. Lockhart is my aunt."

The nurse nodded with a smile. "Ok Diana is it alright if I ask you some questions?" the nurse asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, yeah. How long was I asleep?" I asked.

"Well you were here when I signed in, so I guess all night" the nurse answered writing something down as she checked my IV bag. "Can you tell me what the last thing you remember was?" the nurse asked walking to my heart monitor.

Flashes of Sheriff Stilinski enter my mind and I frowned. "The Sheriff came over and told me my sister is missing" I answered; the nurse nodded.

"Can you tell me why you passed out? Has this happened before?" the nurse asked and I shuck my head 'no', "Were you under any kind of pressure or stress?"

"My sister's missing what do you think?" I spat at the nurse making her jump. I sighed rubbing my head again, "Sorry, I'm not a morning person. Can I have some coffee or anything with caffeine and a crap load of sugar?" I asked with a tired smirk.

The nurse giggled again, "I'll see what I can do. Were you sick at any point after you fainted?" I shuck my head 'no' again. "Well that's all my questions for now, I'll see you later ok Diana" the nurse smiled and I nodded. "Ok, I have some people that want to see you, are you up for guests?" she asked.

"I'm going to be in here for God knows how long, please send them in" I joked and with one last giggle the nurse walked out while Stiles and Allison walked in. "Hey, two of my favorite people" I greeted with a smile as I hugged Allison and pounded fists with Stiles.

"It's weird seeing you in the hospital sick," Stiles paused, "And vulnerable," Stiles paused again, "And without make-up. Wow you just look awful" Stiles said scratching his head. Looking at Allison, she nodded, reached over and popped Stiles upside the head. "Ow."

"Thanks girl" I smiled at Allison and she winked at me. "I agree with you on the first one Stiles it's weird being here. I haven't been to a hospital since I got my shot's for school" I said sitting up more, trying to get more comfortable.

"How are you feeling Diana?" Allison asked sitting down on my bed.

"About Sophie or Diana?" I asked getting to the point and sighed rubbing my head more. "Crap honestly, God my head hurts" I muttered.

"Do you want me to get a nurse?" Allison asked.

"Can you just ask the one from before about that soda or coffee please?" I asked. Allison nodded, giving me one more hug then left. Once out of the room I looked at Stiles. "What the hell happened last night?" I spat before Stiles could speak I added, "And tell the truth or I'll zap one of your balls off."

Stiles gulped, "You, you can do that?" his voice broke a little at the question.

"Want to find out?" I hissed feeling my eyes burn.

"No, no I don't" Stiles answered and once the burning stopped, Stiles explained everything to me.

By the time he was done explaining, Allison had come back with a coke and the three of us talked. Allison made me laugh when she told me that Sophie punched Jackson, busting his lip and giving him a black eye. That's Sophie for you, that's both of us actually. No one picked on us when we were little because we would always beat up who ever made fun of our twin. That kind of reputation somehow made the guys lust over us once we entered high school, so I had to give a few black eyes myself before they finally backed off. A few idiots still try (like Jackson) and painfully fail. When Allison left, Aunt Beth took her placed and before she could ask Stiles the question I asked, I shared the memory with her.

Aunt Beth held a stern look and let out a shaky breath, "Diana, I am as mad at Scott as you, but we cannot blame him for this." I nodded letting out a sigh of my own. "The doctor says everything is fine, but they want to keep you over one more night just in case" Aunt Beth explained and I nodded. "Does your father have any leads Stiles?" Aunt Beth asked and we both looked at him

"So far no, they're in the woods with the dogs trying to find her" Stiles answered and I sighed sadly. "Look, Diana,"

"If you ask if I'm alright or that things are going to be ok, just shut it" I interrupted laying down tears pricking my eyes. "First my boyfriend and now my twin, it's like losing everything all over again" I muttered closing my eyes.

* * *

Feeling a kiss on my forehead, I snapped my eyes open and punched the person across the face. "Jesus, Diana" Derek muttered holding his jaw in pain. My eyes widened as my heart speed up. Before he could say anything, I pulled him into a kiss by his leather jacket.

"Where the hell have you been?" I spat too happy to really be pissed.

"I had to hide away and heal" Derek answered, "Alpha wounds take longer to heal."

I nodded before an idea came to mind and I shuck Derek lightly. "You have to find Sophie, she was taken" I said frantically and Derek's eyes widened, "Help Stiles, please, I know you don't like him but the kid is smart." Derek gave an annoyed sigh with a nod placing his forehead on mine.

"I have to go before someone sees me" Derek said and I nodded biting my lip. Derek gave me a quick kiss, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too" I said back and gave him a quick kiss back before he left.

* * *

"Repeat, I'm in pursuit, suspect is heading northwest on foot" I heard in the radio scanner I had Stiles steal for me. Starting the engine of my black GT Mustang, I peeled away from my hiding spot by some factories and started driving. "Suspect is heading for the Iron Works on foot" I heard Sheriff Stilinski.

"Thank-you Sheriff" I said shifting gears and putting my foot on the gas harder. Not even out of the hospital for a full day and I'm already on an adventure to save my boyfriend. Stopping my car once I saw Derek, I honked before flinging my arm to open the passenger door. "Derek!" I yelled and he ran over. Chris Argent about to fire another arrow, I flicked my wrist and sent the cross bow flying out of his hand. Once Derek was in and the door was shut, I hit the gas, speeding out of the Iron Works.

"Damn it! I almost had him!" Derek snapped making me jump.

"Hey! Don't scare the driver" I scolded as I drove through the back woods that lead to my house. Derek gave me a look and I rolled my eyes.

"He was right in front of me! Till the cops showed up" Derek growled.

"Hey now, they're just doing their jobs" Stiles said from the love seat. Derek gave Stiles the same look he gave me in the car; Stiles sunk into the chair and sipped on the drink I gave him.

"Yeah, thanks to someone who decided to make the most wanted fugitive in the entire state" Derek's attention was now focused on Scott.

The teen looked at me for help and I raised my hands up in defense as if to say "hey, don't look at me". The boy sighed hanging his head low. "How did you find him anyway?" I asked as Derek started passing the living room. "And please sit down before you make a hole in the floor. This wood wasn't cheap or easy to get" I sighed standing up and sitting Derek down in another love seat.

"The last time I talked to my sister, she was close to figuring something out" Derek explained while I walked into the kitchen to make coffee, "She found two things. The first was a guy named Harris."

"Our chemistry teacher?" Stiles asked confused.

"Why him?" Scott asked just as confused.

"I don't know yet" Derek answered when I walked back into the living room with my hot cup of coffee.

"What was the second?" I asked and Derek pulled out a piece of paper with a drawing on it. Scott's eyes widened at the picture and I raised an eyebrow taking a sip of my coffee. "Do you know what that is Scott?" I asked all attention on him.

"Yeah," Scott nodded sounding like he had just been punched in the stomach. The teen werewolf looked up at me, "Its Allison's necklace."

You have got to be kidding me.

* * *

Pulling up beside a forest line, the one Sheriff said Sophie's car was, and parked. Looking into the forest, I felt my eyes burn and my sight being received from the leaves. I scanned the forest floor, looking for any clues to help find my sister. Something, anything, that the polices' eyes couldn't see. Finding nothing, I sighed as my own sight returned and I placed my head on the steering wheel. Hearing something land on the hood of the car, I looked up confused. Confusion turning into shock, I leaped out of the car and grabbed the choker I gave Sophie. Hearing a "whoo", I looked to the rood of my car and smiled at my sisters and my owls: Faoi and Cori.

"Good girls" I whispered giving the two birds a kiss before they flew off. "Keep looking" I whispered sliding back into my Mustang. _She's my cherry pie! _"Yeah Stiles?" I asked starting my car.

"I have an idea, when can you get here?" Stiles asked.

"Let me get some coffee first and be there in thirty minutes, you want anything?" I asked starting my drive to the coffee shop.

"Well Derek's already here," I smiled at his name, "And Danny's going to be here soon, so three more coffees" Stiles answered. "And bear claws and donuts" Stiles quickly added before hanging up. Chuckling with a shake of my head I continued me drive.

* * *

Parking outside of the Stilinski home, I honked my hard to get Stiles attention. Looking out his bed room window, Stiles waved me up and I crawled out with four cups of coffee and two pastry boxes. Opening the front door with my magic, I made my way upstairs to Stiles room.

Pushing Stiles door open, I paused at the sight of shirtless Derek holding on of Stiles shirts and snapping, "Stiles! None of these fit."

"Did I interrupt something?" I asked with a smirk and all eyes turned to me. "Hey Danny" I greeted walking to Stiles desk and setting down the two pastry boxes.

"Hey Diana" Danny nodded a thank-you as I handed him his coffee along with Stiles'. Stiles gave Danny a look, who sighed turning to his laptop. "I'll need the ISP, phone number and the exact time of the text" Danny listed off as I walked to Derek and gave him his coffee.

"I thought I was the only one to see you without a shirt on" I teased and Derek glared down at me. Giggling, I gave him a quick kiss and looked through the shirts before handing him one. "This one" I said and my werewolf pulled it on after he set his coffee down. I nodded my approval before giving him another quick kiss. "I found something of my sisters" I whispered pulling the chocker out of my back pocket and putting it in Derek's hand.

"Where did you find it?" Derek asked.

"The woods somewhere, **I **didn't find it actually, but some very close friends of mine and Sophie's" I answered sipping my coffee and looked out the window. Derek fallowed my gaze and stared at the two owls perched on the house next door.

"Owls?" Derek asked and I nodded.

"Witches don't just have black cats as companions" I whispered with a wink to the owls and they flew off.

"The text was sent from a computer" Danny's voice carried in the room, "This one."

Walking over, I nearly spat out my coffee at the name on the screen. Melissa McCall in big red letters; you have got to be kidding me.

* * *

"I'm coming with you" I insisted once Danny left.

"No" Derek said his voice full of authority.

"I'm a witch that has power that you can only dream of. I'm coming!" I snapped.

"Look Diana," I snapped my head to Stiles, "Maybe you should stay."

"Excuse me?" I hissed.

"Right now, you're not thinking strait" Stiles said and I raised an eyebrow. "You want to go charging in because you think whoever sent that text might have Sophie,"

"They could!" I yelled my magic flaring.

"And I get that Diana!" Stiles yelled back, "But if you charge in they could hurt or kill Sophie!" taking a deep breath, I let it out slowly and gave a nod in understanding. "We'll call if we need you, right Derek?" Stiles said and I looked up at my werewolf.

Looking down at me, Derek was about to protest until he saw the pleading look in my eyes. Sighing the brooding werewolf nodded. "You idiots be careful alright" I said looking between Stiles and Derek.

"Promise" Stiles nodded and I sighed heavily with my own nod. "We'll find her Diana" Stiles promised and I nodded again. Fallowing the boys outside, I gave Derek a quick kiss before heading for my car and driving home.

* * *

"So Stiles and Derek have a lead?" Aunt Beth asked as we ate dinner.

I gave a nod, "They said they'd call if they needed me," I looked over to my aunt and smirked, "Care to join?" I asked and Aunt Beth chuckled sipping her favorite red wine.

"I might just take you up on that offer" Aunt Beth answered making me laugh. "Do they think whoever tricked Allison might have Sophie?" Aunt Beth asked and I nodded. Before my aunt could continue, my phone buzzed on the table. Seeing Derek's picture, I picked up the phone and put it to my ear.

"Derek?" I asked worried getting Aunt Beth's attention.

"My uncle, Diana, he's the Alpha" Derek said rushed.

"Wait, what? How? I thought he was basically a vegetable" I pondered aloud going over every conversation we've had about his family.

"I don't know how, but it's him" Derek said.

Aunt Beth took my phone and put it to her own ear. "We're on our way Wolfy, hold him off as long as you can" Aunt Beth ordered before hanging up. "You're driving" my aunt said giving me my phone and we rushed to my mustang.

The minute we were in my car, my foot was to the floor the entire time, my magic burning my tattoo; I could feel Aunt Beth's magic at bay around her necklace charm of our families crest. I didn't stop at any sign or light and I'm sure I cause at least one accident, but I didn't care at the moment. My friend and boyfriend are with the Alpha right now, and that bastard could have my sister. The hospital coming to my sight, I speed up more and slammed the brakes behind Stiles Jeep. Jumping out of the Mustang, Aunt Beth and I rushed into the hospital just in time to hear someone unfamiliar talking.

"You think I killed Laura on purpose?" Aunt Beth and I froze at those words, "One of my own family? My mind, my personality were literally burned out of me. I was being driven by pure instinct." Was this man seriously trying to justify his actions for killing Derek's sister?

My eyes burned with my magic as anger fueled my veins.

"You want forgiveness?" my heart speed picked up at the sound of Derek's voice. The bastard hurt my boyfriend!

"I want understanding," that's it!

"Too bad!" I snapped stepping out and throwing my arms out sending the man (I'm assuming Derek's Uncle) flying. Running over to Derek, I hugged him tight and buried my face in his chest. "Are you alright?" I asked as Derek hugged me back.

"I'm fine" Derek said.

A chuckling made me let go of Derek and spin around with my eyes on fire with magic again. Derek's uncle dusted himself off as he stood up. "How cute, you found a witch Derek," the man smiled at me, "And a Lockhart no less, hello, my name is Peter, who are you dear?"

"None of your damn business" Derek growled.

Peter tilted his head to the side, mock hurt on his face. "Now Derek, learn to share" Peter then smirked.

Shooting my hands out, I sent Peter flying again. "Did you already forget I'm a Lockhart" I spat. Looking over to Stiles, who was hiding behind the nurses' station, I nodded for him to get out of the hospital. He did not argue and took off like a bat out of hell. Looking back forward, I gasped as Peter stood right in front of me. "How did you," my words were cut off by Peter grabbing me by the throat and hoisting me in the air.

"Diana!" before Derek could attack, Peter kicked him in the chest, sending him across the hall.

"You bastard" I chocked out and Peter looked back at me.

"I don't like the way you talk to me" Peter said before throwing me down the hall; in the opposite direction of Derek.

But before I could get hurt, I felt my aunt's magic catch me. I smirked at Peter's shocked face as I was set down safely. "Do you really think my niece would be stupid enough to come here alone?" Aunt Beth's voice made Peter spin around to her. "Peter Hale is it?" Aunt Beth asked her arms crossed and her trade mark smirk on her face. The Alpha nodded and her smirk grew. "Good," Aunt Beth's eyes were ablaze as she glared, "Now where is my other niece?" she spat fully enraged.


	10. Chapter 10

_**AN- Felt like posting an extra chapter today. Hope you enjoy it! But don't expect this to happen much, haha.**_

Chapter Ten: Betrayal

Peter and my aunt were having a stare off, waiting for the other to back down and Aunt Beth wasn't going to be the first. She raised me and my sister after my parent's died, we're twins, and that's not easy. Peter was the first to back down, since he chuckled witch a shake of his head.

"Do you have any idea what it was like for during those years?" the Alpha asked, "Slowly healing cell by cell,"

"I don't really give a damn about you" Aunt Beth spat, "Diana, darling check on Derek. Don't worry about Peter," my aunts' eyes glowed brighter, "If he touches you I'll blow his legs off."

"You wouldn't,"

"Oh but I would" Aunt Beth smirked, "Go ahead, try me" she dared. Not wasting any time, I ran passed Peter, and my aunt, over to Derek. "Now where is my niece?" Aunt Beth demanded.

"She's right there" Peter said smartly. With a wave of her arm, Aunt Beth sent Peter flying into the ceiling and slammed him into the ground.

"Don't be smart with me mutt that was just a taste of my power" Aunt Beth warned crossing her arms again. She sounded like she was just lightly scolding someone, but I knew that tone better than anyone else. It was "tell me what I want to know or else" tone.

Peter let out a series of coughs as he stood up, "Noted" he said. Standing strait, Peter dusted himself off again and said, "But sorry, I don't know who this niece of yours is." Damn it, the bastard wasn't lying. Looking passed my aunt to me and Derek, I hugged Derek's arm tight making Peter smirk. "I would like to continue my conversation with my nephew" Peter insisted.

"And I would like a unicorn" I spat.

"Diana" Aunt Beth said in a warning tone.

"Now I know why you picked her Derek" Peter smirked at me, "She's feisty."

Derek growled, tore himself from my arms and ran at Peter. "Derek no!" Aunt Beth and I yelled but it was too late.

Derek was able to throw one punch in, but when he went to attack again, Peter stopped it. Grabbing Derek by the neck, Peter threw him through the glass of the nurses' station.

The Alpha turned to us with a smirk, "If either of you two come in, I'll kill him" he threated and I glared with so much hatred. Peter just smirked at me before going after Derek.

"We have to do something" I said walking to my aunts' side.

"I know Diana, but we can't right now" Aunt Beth told me, "The only thing we can do is wait." Aunt Beth grabbed my hand and led me outside where Stiles was with his Jeep. "Fallow us home Stiles" Aunt Beth ordered walking to my mustang.

"Aunt Beth!" I snapped yanking my hand away and she spun to me.

"Do as I say Diana!" I took a step back, "Derek is a man, a werewolf, he's strong, and he can protect himself. But we still don't know where Sophie is!" Aunt Beth yelled and continued to the car.

Looking from my car, to the hospital I let out a heavy sigh while running my fingers through my hair. My aunt was right, I know she is, but that still doesn't stop me from worrying.

"You can go Diana" Stiles told me and I looked at him. "I'll keep you updated ok?" sighing, I nodded a thank-you and gave my friend a quick hug.

The drive home was silent, and that was fine by me. When we were home, I ran upstairs to my room and threw my shirt off and onto my bed. Walking over to my dresser, I unhooked my bra and started searching for a pajama shirt.

"My, my, my," I jumped at the voice and wrapped my arms around my chest. "Now I see another reason you picked this witch," looking over my shoulder, my eyes widened as I stared at Derek and Peter. Peter was leaning on my bathroom doorway, while Derek stood by my bed. "She has great skin" Peter's eyes flashed red as they racked down my back; I quickly put my pajama shirt on.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I spat turning to the Alpha. "And why the hell are you with him?" that demand was directed right at my boyfriend. Derek didn't say anything, just stared back at me. It was like he was waiting for me to figure something out. My eyebrow raising I looked to Peter who held his smirk. It was like he won something… wait. Realization slapping me in the face, I made a dash for the door only for Derek to block me. "You bastard" I spat glaring up at Derek.

"Now, now, that's no way to talk to your beta" Peter said and I looked at him confused. "See, I have a deal for you. Join my pack, be **my **witch,"

"Go to hell" I spat and glared up at Derek again, "You too. I'm **Scott's **witch, **his **protector."

"Then I can't help you find your sister and you lose Derek all over again" Peter said.

"Can't lose what never came back" I said stepping closer to Derek, "Good thing I don't care about Derek anymore" I lied my glare never leaving. A flash of pain crossed his eyes for a split second. "I don't need a killer or his little bitches help finding my sister. Now if you would please," with a flick of my right wrist my door flew open, "Get out of my room!" I yelled using my magic to shove Derek out. Turning to Peter, I wrapped my magic around him and threw him out the door as well. Running out of my room and down the stairs, I stopped half way when I saw the double doors wide open.

"Diana what was all that racket?" Aunt Beth asked from behind me.

"Just throwing out stray dogs" I spat, hoping Derek heard me.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," I paused as I walked with Stiles and Scott through the woods, "Not only is Derek with Peter and my sister is missing, but Jackson wants to be a wolf too?" I asked.

"That pretty much sums it up" Stiles answered as we stopped walking. "So this is where your owls found the necklace?" Stiles asked and I nodded. "Good" the teen smiled with a nod.

"How is that good?" Scott asked the both of us sharing a confused look.

"Sophie told me that your twin connection is stronger than regular twins, correct?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, it's cause we're witches" I clarified stuffing my hands in my back pocket.

"Ok, Sophie explained to me that you two are like a telephone line, like the two cans connected by a string," I nodded telling Stiles he was right, "And she said that all you have to do is send a message of emotions to one another and you get a faint version of it" Stiles continued and I nodded again.

"Stiles how is telling Diana stuff she already knows going to help her find Sophie?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, I have to agree with Scott on this, Stiles" I said.

"Will you guys just wait," Stiles sighed. "I made a joke with Sophie that if I whispered something in her ear, you would be able to hear the message" Stiles paused and I raised an eyebrow at him. "Why don't you send Sophie a message to see where she is" Stiles suggested.

"That's a really good idea" Scott agreed and Stiles beamed.

"Yeah, in theory" I responded making Stiles frown. "Sophie and I tried that once we learned our connection with each other, we tried it and failed" I explained shaking my head.

"Ok, but I read that where someone was hurt or killed they leave an impression on the spot,"

"That's why you brought me here?" I snapped making the boys step back. "You think I haven't tried that already Stiles, I have come here five times to see if I can connect with my sister and it doesn't work!" feeling tears rising, I rubbed them away and let out a shaky sigh. "Look, thanks for trying Stiles, but not everything you read is true" I said softly and it fell silent around the three of us.

"What were you feeling those times you came here?" Scott asked and I looked at him odd. "Will you just answer me?"

I let out a breath running my hand through my hair. "I don't know, stress, worry, scared, why are you asking Scott?" I asked.

"Real quick, does your magic have a trigger emotion?" Scott asked and I nodded. "What is it?" Scott asked again.

"Anger or fear, sometimes pure strength" I answered.

"Like when you go wolf?" Stiles asked Scott who nodded and I looked between the two confused. "When Scott want's to stop being a wolf, all he has to do is think of Allison, what if it's the same with your magic" Stiles explained.

"You want me to think of Allison?" I stated and Stiles gave me a deadpan look.

"No, Sophie" Scott said.

"What makes you think I haven't" I responded.

"But you were thinking, worrying, about other things" Scott pointed out. "What if you think of just Sophie, nothing else" Scott said.

"It's worth a try Diana" Stiles agreed with his friend and I sighed.

"Alright, just give me a minute" I muttered. Standing strait, I put my arms to my side, closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I took in everything I was feeling: Derek's betrayal, Peter's return, Jackson's idiocy, my stress, my worry, everything; releasing my breath slowly, I pushed all of that away but kept an image of Sophie. "Sophie," I whispered, "Where are you?" My magic surged from my tattoo, to my heart, to down my feet and into the earth.

It was like watching someone running really fast, through their eyes. First they were running through the forest, then the streets, then back into the woods. They were running so fast, I couldn't take everything in. Running back on the road, back to the woods, back to the road, and then it felt like I ran face first into a brick when they ran into the woods again. Gasping for air, when I went flying and hit the ground, I let out coughs as pain rose in my chest.

"Diana!" Scott and Stiles ran to my side and helped me up. "Are you ok?" Scott asked.

"Looks like you were right Stiles" I coughed, shaking my head to try and stop the rushing feeling in my brain.

"You found Sophie?" the boy asked hopefully and I shuck my head.

"No, something stopped me from getting too close" I answered.

"Like a magical wall?" Stiles asked as we walked to our cars.

"Something like that" I answered. "I'll have to ask my aunt, she'll know something" I said and the boys nodded.

* * *

"Aunt Beth, I'm home!" I called walking into the foyer and up the stairs.

"She's no here," spinning around, I glared at Derek as my magic flared around my tattoo. "It's just me and you" Derek said.

"Get out" I hissed.

"Can't do that" Derek answered.

"Then I'll make you!" I yelled throwing my right hand out and across. Derek was sent crashing into the other set of stairs. "Get out!" I yelled marching back down the steps as Derek got up from the floor.

"I don't want to fight you Diana" Derek said annoyed.

"Too bad" I spat and sent Derek flying to the living room. "Come on and fight me!" I yelled making my way into the living room and stopped at the entrance to see Derek hunched over on the floor. "Fight me! Or are you really Peters little bitch with your tail between your legs" I said coyly, a smirk dancing on my lips. Derek shot his head up, wolfed out, and roared at me. My smirk just grew as my eyes started to burn with magic. "Come on bitch" I spat.

Letting out another roar, Derek jumped at me and I used my magic to send him flying back. Crashing into the couch, I ran and leaped over and punched Derek across the face. Going for another punch, Derek grabbed my wrist. Flinging me across the room, I let out a cry of pain as my back hit the wall. Falling to the floor, I looked up to see Derek leap at me. Lifting my hands up, I pushed my magic around me and sent Derek flying back. Standing up, I looked at the vase right next to me and smirked at Derek. He raised an eyebrow when I grabbed the vase and threw it on the floor, smashing it to pieces. Holding my right hand down to the shards of the glass, I let my magic collect around them; I slowly lifted my hand and the glass shards fallowed. Derek's eyes widened and I sent the broken vase pieces in his direction. Quick on his feet, Derek ducked behind a love seat, making the glass embed into it. Letting out a frustrated shriek, I ran to the love seat and jumped on it. When Derek popped back up, I swung my leg out and kicked him across the face.

Growling at me, I just kicked off the love seat, making it ram into Derek and landed on the coffee table. Not seeing Derek anywhere, I looked around frantically before letting out a startled yelp when the coffee table started rising. Quickly, I dropped down to one side, flipped over; kicking Derek in the chest and sending him flying but the coffee table falling on me when I hit the floor. Letting out a pained groan, I didn't get a chance to rub my head when Derek grabbed me by my ankle and lifted me in the air. Bending backwards, I wrapped my arms around Derek's neck and forced my magic into his head, equivocating to the hit to that of getting hit by a freight train. Letting go of my ankle, Derek and I went crashing to the floor with me on top.

"I win" I spat glaring at Derek as he glared back, still wolfed out. "Now get out," getting off of Derek, I walked out of the living room.

"I need to talk to you Diana" Derek said and I spun to him, anger clear in my eyes.

"Like when you talked to me about being in Peter's pack and basically giving me to him!" I yelled. Hurt slapped Derek across the face nice and hard. Good.

"He's my uncle,"

"Who killed people!" I interrupted.

"That took part in killing my family!" Derek snapped back.

"So murder justifies murder?!" Derek grew silent. "You have no idea how screwed up you can become if you fallow that logic!" I continued to yell.

"And you do?" Derek spat and I let out a dark chuckle tears in my eyes.

"You have no idea" I muttered turning around and walking off. "Just go off to your Alpha, I don't care, I'm sick of worrying about you" I lied marching up the stairs.

* * *

"Care to explain why the living room looks destroyed?" Aunt Beth asked walking into my room.

"Derek came over," I looked to my aunt, "And I showed him never to disrespect a Lockhart witch" I smirked and Aunt Beth chuckled. "Aunt Beth," she nodded to me, "Is there a spell to block our magic?" I asked.

"No, none that I know of" Aunt Beth trailed off thinking. "But I know someone who might" Aunt Beth said motioning me to fallow her. Getting off my bed, I walked two steps only to cry out at a shocking feeling in my side. "Diana?" Aunt Beth asked. Letting out another cry, I fell to the floor and grabbed my side in pain. "Diana!" Aunt Beth ran to my side and started looking me over. "Diana, Diana darling what's wrong?" my aunt asked worried when I let out another cry of pain.

"It, it's Derek" I said threw my teeth, "Something's wrong." Letting out a scream of pain, I curled into a tight ball.

* * *

Kate and Allison leaving, I tried to get out of the cuffs, but after the electric shock treatment to my side, I don't think I could break a shoe lace. Trying one more time, a familiar giggle made me stop; looking to the right, my eyes widened. There sat Sophie, beaten and bruised, her nose running with blood and one of her eyes swollen shut. She was tied down to a chair, with some type of rope made of straw, with green leaves that had small white flowers braded in it. The same leaves and flowers were around her chair in a circle.

"It's called 'boldo'," Sophie breathed out, and I looked at her beaten face and winced, "It's to keep people you don't want away" the witch explained weakly. She let out a few coughs before adding, "The rope is made of 'broom straws', it keeps witches away and stings like hell." As she said that, I took notice to the red blisters and rash marks along her wrists and ankles. "Derek," looking at Sophie her bottom lip was trembling as tears fell from her good eye, "Diana's going to find us right?" the twin asked scared.

"Can you really see her giving up?" I asked and Sophie slowly shuck her head. "Then she'll find us" I said and Sophie let out a small "ok".

_**AN-Just one more chapter and it's done! But don't worry to those who like my story, there will be a sequel. **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**AN- LAST CHAPTER! But don't worry, their will be a sequel! Hope you enjoy!**_

Chapter Eleven: My Sister

Letting out a gasp, I sat up strait and let out a round of coughs, my throat drier than a dessert. "Here," looking up, I stared at Deaton (Scott's boss and the vet) confused; "Drink this" Deaton said handing me a glass of water. Eagerly drinking the cool liquid, my coughs stopped and I breathed a sigh of relief. "Feeling better?" Deaton asked.

"Much" I nodded and looked at Deaton confused. "Don't take this the wrong way, but why are you here?" I asked and the vet chuckled.

"Your Aunt called me, and no I'm not a witch" Deaton said before I could ask. "I am just well knowledge of your world" Deaton added as he sat down by my bed and I nodded. "Now Diana, your Aunt told me when you collapsed that you said Derek was in trouble," Deaton paused and I nodded again. "Care to elaborate?" Deaton asked.

I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, "I guess the best way to say it, is I have a connection with Derek, and he has one with me."

"Can you tell me when you first noticed this connection?" Deaton asked.

"I had a nightmare, and when I woke up Derek was there, that was the first time" I said and Deaton nodded while I was thinking of the second time. "And the second time, Derek was shot in the arm and I felt where the pain was."

"Like last night?" Deaton asked and I nodded. "Anything else you two can do?" Deaton asked and I looked down at my lap in thought.

"Memory Sharing" I muttered looking up at Deaton. "Me and Derek can 'Memory Share'," I said.

"Really?" Deaton asked and I nodded once more. "I'm going to get your Aunt, this is something you both need to hear" Deaton said standing up and leaving my room.

* * *

"Come on Derek, he killed your sister" Kate said as she sifted through Derek's jacket. "Now either you're not telling me because, well," did she really just take his money? "You want to kill him yourself, or for some reason you're protecting him" Kate theorized allowed. Walking over to Derek, Kate inspected his driver license then his face. "Look at that sour face" her pouty voice made me want to hurl. "Don't you think Derek should smile more, witchy?" Kate asked looking over at me, and I mustered the best glare I could, my lips pressed in a fine line. "You ok witchy?" Kate asked walking over to me. Leaning to my height, I looked away from Kate, only for her to roughly grab me and make me look at her. "You're not looking so good," Kate muttered, "I don't see why they say the Lockhart witches are so beautiful" Kate smirked and I spat in her face. Backing away, Kate wiped the spit off her face and slapped me. A small yelp of pain escaped my lips. I already can't see through one of my eyes! Was that really necessary?

"Leave her alone" I hear Derek growl as best he could.

"Oh, is this the witch you're screwing?" Kate asked turning to Derek. Not getting a response, Kate chuckled. "No, it's her twin right?" that got a glare from Derek making Kate laugh. "Man Derek, you have dropped the bar being with a high schooler" Kate taunted as she looked through his phone.

"My sisters a better catch than a bitch" I spat and Kate looked at me as I glared at her.

"Rather be a bitch then a freak" Kate said.

"At least we don't kill innocents" I responded back and Kate laughed.

"Wow, are you sure you're the nice twin?" Kate asked. "Hey witchy, I got a question for you" Kate paused while I just kept my glare, really wishing my magic was working. Kate smirked at me, "How does it feel knowing your sister killed your dad?" my body grew cold while my good eye opened wide. Looking over at Derek, Kate fallowed and she laughed at his shocked face. "I guess your sister and I aren't all that different witchy" Kate said as the door opened. Kate walked out saying, "They're all yours," to the hunter as he cracked his knuckles.

* * *

"Wait, wait, they're what?" Aunt Beth asked confused while I sat in my bed shocked.

"For a lack of better words," Deaton smiled at me, "Diana and Derek are mates."

"And, how did you come to this conclusion?" Aunt Beth asked now surprised.

"As you know Elizabeth, witches and werewolves 'Memory Sharing' is very rare, and it's during those rare moments that they are meant to be" Deaton explained, and I lifted my head to the vet and he smiled at me. "It's scary yes Dana, but don't be."

"You just basically told me Derek is my soul mate, and I told him I don't care about him" I said sadly and Aunt Beth's face mirrored my voice. Feeling a familiar surge of pain in my side, my back instantly arched my head hitting my pillow and a scream of pain left my lips.

"Diana!" Aunt Beth called out running over while Deaton stood up. Letting out another scream, tears started falling from my eyes. "Do something Deaton!" Aunt Beth yelled.

"There's nothing I can do Elizabeth, we just have to wait it out" Deaton said and another scream left my lips before I collapsed on my bed exhausted. "Diana, are you still with us?" Deaton asked and I nodded while holding my side in pain. "Diana, listen, this is a good sign,"

"I'm in pain! How is that good!" I snapped glaring at the vet with my magic burning in my eyes.

"It means you're connected with Derek and you can find him" Deaton said.

"That's what I wanted to talk about before" I breathed, my magic fading. "I found a way to connect with Sophie," I grunted slowly sitting up, "But when I got close, it was like I ran into a wall."

"That's why you asked if there was a spell that can block our magic?" Aunt Beth asked and I nodded. "Deaton, do you know of any spell that can do that?"

Deaton shuck his head, "No, but I know a plant that can."

* * *

"Sophie," looking up at Derek he was staring at the floor with a tired but angered look on his face. "What did she mean about Diana killing your father?" Derek asked looking at me.

I whimpered, "Please don't make me tell, it's not my story to tell" I said sadly. Derek just sighed and looked down again, too tired to fight. Biting my lip I added, "She didn't mean to do it, she's still the same girl you met." That didn't seem to work though. Crap, Diana's going to kill me if Kate doesn't. "Diana loves you," that got Derek's attention since he looked at me. "I knew when she told you our family story as she took care of you, it's our most sacred treasure, next to our family crest" I explained and gave a pained smile. "So, don't give up on Diana, she never gave up on you" I giggled weakly while Derek smirked.

* * *

"What's this?" I asked, holding a stem with white bell like flowers hanging from it. The flowers had a light smell to it, not something you would catch unless it was right under your nose.

"It's a plant called 'Lilly of the valley'," Deaton said and I looked at him. "It helps your mentality makes it stronger, the plant's that are keeping you out are more than likely 'boldo' and 'broom straws'. Separate, their easier to break, but together it requires this flower" Deaton explained.

"How does it work?" I asked looking back at the flower.

"All you have to do is the same thing you did before, but put the flower in your hair behind your ear, close to your head, and when you get to the wall again, break it down" Deaton said. "It won't be easy though Diana" he warned.

"Will I be able to find Sophie and Derek with this?" I asked holding the flower out to Deaton and he nodded. I smirked at him then the flower. "That's all I need to know" I said getting out of bed and walking to my bathroom.

"Diana," I turned to Deaton, "Another thing. Lilly of the valley is strongest at night" Deaton added and I nodded.

"Thanks Deaton, I owe you" I said walking in my bathroom.

* * *

Stepping onto the spot I was on yesterday, I looked up at the moon and smirked. Here I come Sophie, Derek. Looking back at the flowers in my hand, I stuck it in my braid and closed my eyes. Taking in a deep breath, I sucked in all the bad, and breathed it out slowly, only leaving Sophie in my mind. My magic surged from my tattoo, to my heart and to my eyes; I felt it plummet to the earth and began the familiar fast run. Hitting the wall, I stood my ground and started punching and kicking the obstacle keeping me from my sister and werewolf. I desperately tried my best to knock the wall down; anger and frustration started boiling in the pit of my stomach as the wall refused to even dent. Letting out an angered yell, I snapped my eyes open and felt fire in them as my magic was forced out of my body in a giant wave.

* * *

Snapping my eye open, I gasped getting the attention of Scott and Derek. "Sophie what's wrong?" Scott asked about to walk over until he saw the boldo leaves and flower disappear into nothing. "How did you,"

"I didn't," I gave a weak smile, "It was Diana, and she's pissed." I looked up at Scott and then at Derek. "Can one of you get this stuff off, it hurts" I said, the boys rushed over and easily ripped the broom straw rope from my wrist and ankles. Letting out a relieved sigh, I tried standing up only for Scott to catch me when I stumbled. "Sorry, one of you is going to have to carry me" I breath and Scott hoisted me on his back.

"Come on, let's go" Scott said taking off with Derek close behind.

Scott lead the way through the underground maze that held me and Derek captive; when we were outside, I nearly died right there when I saw we were under the Hale House the whole time. I hate irony, cruel irony anyway, the kind of irony that makes you want to stick a fork in your neck.

"Hold on, hold on" Derek called and Scott turned to him. "Something doesn't feel right, all of this seems,"

"Don't say too easy! Nothing good comes out of someone saying it's too easy!" Scott panicked and Derek nodded in agreement, too tired to argue with the sixteen year old.

A whizzing noise entering my ears, I watched Derek as an arrow embedded itself into his shoulder. Derek falling to the ground, my heart raced as I watched another arrow embed into Derek's leg.

"Scott, put her down!" Derek ordered. Scott setting me down, he stood in front of me protectively while scanning the forest for the assailants, along with myself. Damn it magic, hurry up and start up again! My eyes landing on Kate my heart dropped when I saw Allison with her, who was pulling back another arrow… oh crap.

* * *

A gun shot ringing in my ears, I ignored the pain in my chest; turning it into anger to fuel my legs I ran faster. No one hurts my sister or wolf and gets away with it, no one! Willing my legs to run faster when the Hale House came into sight; I watched as Allison check on her unconscious father, and spotted Sophie watching the house with her back to me.

"Sophie!" I yelled and she turned to me. Hugging my twin tight, I looked at her face and let out a cry. "Who did this to you?" I demanded, but didn't get an answer when Scott came crashing through a window. Holding Sophie close, I glared when the Alpha came charging out of the house. Standing up, I stood in front of my twin protectively. "Hey Peter!" I yelled and he looked at me as my own eyes blazed. "Remember me" I snarled and the Alpha charged at me, only to be flung into a tree by my magic.

"Diana?" turning around, Allison took a step back at the sight of my eyes. "You, you're a werewolf?" Allison asked and I smirked.

"No, witch" I answered and looked at my sister. "Where's Derek?" I asked.

Sophie was about to answer until she yelled, "Look out!" I spun around and threw my hands up just in time to stop Peter's attack from ripping me to shreds. "Diana, are you ok?" Sophie asked when my legs started shacking as I tried to keep the barrier up.

"Hey wolfy!" at the sound of Stiles voice, I looked just in time to see him throw a flask, filled with some type of liquid, at the Alpha. It would have looked really cool if Stiles hit the giant wolf, but sadly he caught it. "Damn it" Scott cursed backing up with Jackson.

The barrier breaking, Peter glared down at me with a wolf like grin, and was about to attack when an arrow hit the flask. Breaking Peter burst into flames and backed away from me. Jumping back also, so I wouldn't get hit. I dropped to the floor and covered Sophie when I saw Jackson also throw a flask at Peter and setting the wolf more on fire. Peter let out a tremendous roar and made his way to Allison and his father, hoping to take them down with him. Too bad Scott wasn't going to let that happen when he round house kicked the Alpha away. Hobbling away, Peter fell the ground and as the flames died and slowly shifted back to his human from.

"Sophie?" looking over to Stiles with my twin, he took a step back surprised at my sister's face, but ran over none the less. Dropping to his knees, Stiles pulled my sister from me and held her tight in his arms. "Thank God, you're ok" Stiles breathed a sigh of relief and Sophie hugged back.

Smiling at me, I smiled back at my sister and winked. A familiar feeling in the back of my neck, I turned around just in time to see Derek walk out of his burnt home. Sucking in my breath when his eyes landed on me, tears came to my own eyes. Not wasting any time, I got up and sprinted over to my werewolf. Jumping in his arms, I hugged Derek tight, not wanting to let go. My heart was pounding a mile a minute wanting so badly to kiss him. Hey, the heart want's what the heart want's. Looking Derek in the eyes, I smiled at him before pulling him into a deep kiss.

"I love you" I whispered on his lips and Derek searched my eyes, listening to my heart for any lie. "I love you" I repeated and Derek smirked.

"I love you too" Derek said giving me a quick kiss that I happily returned. Pulling away, Derek looked over to his burnt Uncle and a glare covered his face. "Wait here" Derek ordered letting me go and walking to Peter's body.

"Derek, wait no!" Scott called at the sight of my boyfriend towering over his uncle. "You said, the cure comes from killing the Alpha who bit you, if you kill him, I'm dead, their dead" Scott pleaded as he motioned to Allison and her father.

It looked like Derek was going to leave until Peter said something. Seeing Derek's claws growing, I gasped and looked away quickly. The sound of skin getting cut along with a gurgling noise, I slowly looked back and felt the rise of power inside of Derek.

"Derek?" I asked worried and he turned around, his eyes blazing red.

"I'm the Alpha now" Derek said, authority in his voice.

Hearing a tapping on my window, I looked over my shoulder and smiled seeing Derek. Walking over, I sat on my window seat as I opened the window. Derek instantly had me in his arms with his lips on mine. Tangling my fingers in his hair, I kissed just as fiercely back. Picking me up, I squealed happily, wrapping my arms around Derek's neck as he carried me to my bed.

"So how does it feel to be an Alpha" I asked with a smirk.

"Powerful" Derek answered, kissing my neck as he laid me on my bed and he laid on top of me. Tilting my head back, I enjoyed the feeling of Derek's lips on my neck. Finding a spot on the base of my neck, I felt Derek smirk as I shivered with delight. Kissing the spot more, I squirmed under Derek, enjoying the electric pulse that was being sent to my brain.

Pulling away from my neck, I smiled up at Derek and gave him a peck on his lips. "I love you" I whispered.

"I love you too" Derek chuckled and I giggled.

"Say it again" I smiled making Derek chuckle again.

"I love you too" Derek said and I squealed, bringing him into another kiss.

_**AN- That's it, hope you enjoyed "Two Witches, One Human, and Two Werewolves? Sound's Like A Party!", the sequel will be called "Rule of Three" keep an eye out for it!**_


End file.
